Fault in Our Stars
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Dean has sold his soul and now Sam, Aeron, and Dean have to make much of the year that Dean has left with the two of them. Will they be able to save Dean from the Pit and will Sam and Aeron's relationship grow and will they be alright without Dean? Part 3 in the Vampire Hunter's Granddaughter.
1. Bobby's News

Fault In Our Stars

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Dean has sold his soul and now Sam, Aeron, and Dean have to make much of the year that Dean has left with the two of them. Will they be able to save Dean from the Pit and will Sam and Aeron's relationship grow and will they be alright without Dean? Part 3 in the Vampire Hunter's Granddaughter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I do own Aeron.

Authoress Note: Welcome to the third book of Vampire Hunter's Granddaughter. I am thankful to say that this is the longest series that I have written so far. Three books in and still have seven more seasons to write for after this and 100 chapters altogether at this moment. I hope that I do alright with this first episode. This season is going to be a bit bumpy for the three of them. Also we will see how Aeron and Sam grow closer together. They aren't dating just yet or whatever you want to call it. Perhaps it might because they aren't even sure of what to call their relationship with one another is. Without further ado Chapter 1 of Fault in Our Stars.

**Chapter 1**

Bobby's News

A week had gone by since Dean had revealed that he was going to hell for saving Sam's soul.

Sam and Aeron were in the Impala giving Dean time to do what he wanted.

Aeron was sound asleep in the back seat and Sam was looking through a book to see if he could find something about crossroad demons and deals. He looked up and saw his brother giving him the thumbs up. He shook his head. He looked back at the book. So far in reading it he hadn't found anything. He was hoping to find something. Anything that would help his brother. His phone rang causing the sleeping woman in the back to wake up. He pulled his phone out.

"Sam.." Aeron said rubbing her eyes. "Who's calling?"

"Bobby." Sam said answering it. "Hello."

"_Hey, Sam."_

"Hey, Bobby."

"_Whatcha doing?" _

"Oh, same old, same old."

"_You buried in that book again?" _

Sam grimaced.

"_Sam, you want to break Dean free of that demon deal, you ain't gonna find the answer in no book. Aeron knows that." _

Sam let out a sigh. "Then where, Bobby?"

"_Kid, I wish I knew. So where's your brother?"_

He glanced up "Polling the electorate."

"_What?"_

"Never mind."

"_Well, you three better pack up. I think I finally found something." _

"What Bobby."

"_I will tell you. You three better pack up." _

"I will go and get Dean then."

"_I will see you shortly."_

Sam hung up his phone.

Aeron looked at Sam. "Bobby came across something?"

Sam looked back at her. "Yeah… he did."

"Let me guess. He told us to pack up and meet him?"

Sam nodded his head.

Aeron groaned. "And you couldn't tell Bobby that he was busy screwing around?"

Sam rubbed his face. "No…"

Aeron sighed. "And which one of us lucky youngsters gets to go and get the 27 horn ball?"

Sam looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well since he's your brother… you should be the one to get him. I am not going anywhere near any guy and their birthday suits." She said holding up her hands. She had never seen a naked guy in all of her years alive and she wasn't about to now unless she was ready to. And that was not now.

Sam sighed. He leaned back over the seat and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I will be back."

Aeron smiled. "I'll be waiting darlin."

Sam shook his head not liking the idea that he had to go and get his brother. But he would not submit Aeron to seeing his brother in a state. Hell he didn't like it that he was going in. Sam went into the home and knocked on the bedroom door. He opened it slowly. "Dean?" He slowly entered the room. "Dean, you… you conscious? Bobby called, and he thinks that maybe we…" He stared in horror. "Oh god." He ran out of the room slamming the door behind him. He darted out of the home.

Aeron looked at Sam. She slowly got out of the car. "What's the matter?"

Sam couldn't find the words to tell Aeron what had happened in there.

Aeron pulled him into her arms. She rested her head on his chest. "Let me guess…"

"Hm…" He said softly looking down at her.

She looked up at him giving him a coy smile. "You saw him in a way you didn't want to see him?"

"Can I use your knife."

"Sorry there darling. Can't help you with that." She said giving him a cheeky smile.

Sam shook his head. He pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

SNSNSN

Dean drove the impala down the road. He had a smile on his lips.

"Let me see your knife." Sam told his brother.

Aeron shook her head. She had to try to talk to him about the knife bit. But he still wanted a knife.

"What for?" Dean questioned not even looking at his brother.

"So I can gouge my eyes out."

"It was a beautiful, natural act, Sam."

"It's a part of you I never wanted to see, Dean."

Dean chuckled and slapped him on the thigh. "Hey, I appreciate you giving me a little quality time with the Doublemint Twins."

"Yeah, no problem." Sam said quietly.

"Really? Well, I got to say, I was expecting a weary sigh or an eye roll, something."

"No, not at all. You deserve to have a little fun."

"Well, I am in violent agreement with you there." Dean waggled his eyebrows. "So I thought that you two would be having some quality time back in the motel with one another."

Aeron scoffed. "Really Dean. Is that all you think about? Sex?"

Dean looked in the rearview mirror and winked at her. "Well you two deserve it."

"Dean your brother isn't like you. And I'm not one to jump in the sack with anyone. I have to be head over heels in love… which right now with an army out there we don't have time to do something like that."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "What's Bobby got?" He asked Sam.

"Not much. A crip failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Ahh, could be demonic omens…"

"Or could just be a bad crop and a bug problem." Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, but it's our only lead."

"Any freaky deaths?"

"Nothing Bobby could find… not yet, anyway."

"It's weird, man. I mean, the night the devil's gate opened, all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?" Dean asked looking over at his brother.

"Seventeen of them Dean." Aeron said leaning forward.

"Seventeen. You'd think it would be Apocalypse Now, but it's been five days and bubkis."

Sam looked at him confused.

"What are the demons waiting for?"

"Beats me." Sam said shaking his head.

"It's driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's gonna be war, I wish it would just start already."

"I don't know, man. Be careful what you wish for."

"Who knows what they are waiting for. Unless they are waiting for someone to lead them." Aeron said looking out the window. "But I don't know if that is the case or not."

SNSNSN

The next morning they were outside of a farmhouse. Dean was munching on a burger.

Aeron looked around hearing the sound of cicadas.

"Hear those cicadas?" Sam questioned.

"That can't be a good sign." Dean said as he continued eating.

"No. No, it can't."

"And you think that it is just a good time to be eating." Aeron said rolling her eyes.

Bobby came up to them. "So, we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?" He questioned Dean.

"Well, I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol."

"So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?" Sam asked looking at the older hunter.

"Well, let's find out. Looks like the swarm's ground zero." Bobby told them.

Dean went up to the door with the others. He pounded on the door. "Candygram!"

Aeron rolled her eyes. "Seriously Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes. Of course she would say something about how he was going about this.

There was no answer.

Dean picked the lock to the house.

The four of them went inside and covered their noses.

"Oh god." Aeron said trying not to gag.

"That's awful." Sam said from behind his hand.

"That so can't be a good sign." Dean said looking around.

"You think."

They creeped around the house. they heard panicked screams from the second room.

"You hear that?" Sam asked.

They kicked open the door and saw that it was coming from a television.

The two brothers recoiled back.

"Oh my god." Sam said trying not to gag.

Bobby came into the room. He recoiled in horror. "Anne you stay out there."

"Why?" Aeron asked from behind Bobby.

"You don't want to come in here."

"Okay…"

"Bobby, what the hell happened here?" Sam asked looking at the older hunter.

"I don't know."

"Check for sulfur." Dean told them.

"Yeah."

"Bobby I'm coming in." Aeron told him. "If there is dead bodies it won't bother me." She came into the room and gagged. "Well now I see why you didn't want me to come in here."

The four of them looked around to see if they could find sulfur.

Dean heard a noise out front. He whistled quietly. He signaled to them that he would check it out.

Sam, Aeron and Bobby went to check outside as well. But they went out the back instead.

Bobby and Aeron came around on the porch. Their eyes widened.

"Isaac?" Bobby asked.

"Tamara?" Aeron asked in wonder.

"Bobby… Little Red? What the hell are you two doing here?" Tamara asked looking at the two of them.

"I could ask the same thing." Bobby said looking at the two hunters.

"Heya, Bobby. Little Red Riding hood." Isaac said with a smile.

Aeron chuckled. "Are we really going to that again Isaac?" She asked cocking her hip to the side putting her hand on it. She shook her head. "Nice to see you two again."

Dean raised his arm pitifully waving for attention. "Hello. Bleeding here."

Aeron rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Come on Winchester." She said grabbing his arm and helping him up to his feet. "Never thought I would see the day that another hunter would knock you onto your ass." She said laughing lightly.

"Haha very funny Red."

Aeron rolled her eyes. "Shall we take this inside."

The four other hunters nodded their heads.

"I'll meet ya in there. I'm gonna find Sam and bring him in." She said with a smile.

"Of course you do that."

"One more smart comment from your mouth I will shoot your ass full of rock salt."

"She'll do it too." Tamara said shaking her head.

"I know she will." Dean said shaking his head. He had heard the story many many times. Hell she threatened John and even Gordon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1. Please let me know what you think. Please leave a review and I will try my best to get the next part up later today. I just wanted to get the first part up due to the fact that well… I am excited to have a third story up for this series. Please let me know if you would like to see anything in this season. Let me know. I am curious of what you would like to see. Remember it does help keep me from going into a writer's block. Until next time.


	2. Demon Possession?

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Fault in Our Stars. The little thing of Red Riding Hood might be explained or it is pretty self explanatory. I am glad that you guys liked the last chapter. I hope that you guys like this one too. :) I've worked fairly hard on this one. I hope that I did alright with this one. I am still slightly out of my element with this episode. Seeing the fact well… I know the seven deadly sins, but not as well as I should. Also look for more picking on between Dean and Aeron. They are starting to act like siblings aren't they? Without further ado Chapter 2 of Fault in Our Stars.

**Chapter 2**

Demon Possession?

Aeron, Sam, Bobby, Tamara, and Isaac were in a room together and Dean was in the other room and they could hear his conversation.

"Jenny! That is a beautiful name. That's my sister's name, actually." Dean said with a grin.

Aeron rolled her eyes. Of course Dean would go off flirting.

"Honey? Where's the Palo Santo?" Isaac asked looking over at his wife.

"Well, where'd you leave it?" Tamara asked him.

"I don't know, dear. That's why I am asking."

"Palo Santo?" Sam asked looking at Tamara in confusion.

Aeron chuckled lightly. She forgot that Dean and Sam hadn't learned that there were other things out there besides what they knew. Other things that worked.

"It's holy wood, from Peru. It's toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them." Tamara said with a smile. She dug in a bag and pulled out a large pointed stake. She handed it over to her husband with an affectionate smile.

"Thank you, dear." Isaac said with a smile.

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me." She said shaking her head.

"So, how long you two been married?" Sam asked curiously.

"Eight years this past June." Tamara said with a smile.

"The family that slays together…" Isaac began.

"Right. I'm with you there." Sam said with a nod of his head. "So, how'd you get started?"

Aeron cleared her throat.

Sam looked at her. He then looked at the couple who were sharing a look with one another. "I, uh, you know… I'm sorry. It's not… that's none of my business." He said shaking his head.

"No, no. It's… it's alright." Tamara said looking at Sam.

"Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, I'd love to have an… appletini…" Dean made a face at the others.

Aeron rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Call you." He hung up his cell phone. "That was the coroner's tech."

"And?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Get this… that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There's no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

"But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away." Bobby said in confusion.

"Right. What is this, a demon attack?" Sam asked in confusion.

"If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and I've seen plenty." Bobby told them.

"I haven't seen anything like this either." Aeron said crossing her arms.

"Well, what now? What should we do?" Dean questioned looking at the five other hunters.

"Uh, we're not gonna do anything." Isaac told them.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in confusion looking at Isaac.

"You guys seem nice enough, but, this ain't Scooby-Doo, and we don't play well with others. Well… except for Little Red Riding Hood here." Isaac said looking at Aeron.

Aeron rolled her eyes. "I'm never going to live that down am I?" She questioned looking at Isaac.

"Nope. You're the one that wore that red skull cap."

Aeron shook her head.

"Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together." Sam said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No offense, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place."

"No offense?" Dean looked at Isaac. "Red was there."

"Isaac." Tamara said looking at her husband. "Like you've never made a mistake."

"Oh yeah, yeah. Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, though." He said rolling his eyes.

Dean chuckled. "Alright. That's enough."

"Guys, this isn't helping. Dean…"

"Look, there a couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought this war down on us… on all of us." Isaac said looking at the three young hunters.'

"How about you shut your mouth." Aeron said narrowing her eyes. "It's not like we knew that this was going to happen."

Tamara pulled her husband back. "Okay. That's quite enough testosterone for now."

Aeron rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a pain having us all work together. But I don't care what you boys do… we need to work as a team. Army or not people's lives are at stake."

Tamara nodded her head. "I agree with you Little Red."

Aeron smiled.

Tamara then proceeded to pull her husband out of the room.

SNSNSN

Bobby looked out the window and shut the curtains. He rubbed his face tiredly.

"You should get some rest Bobby." Aeron said looking at him.

He looked over at her and patted her on the arm. "You should get some rest too." He said smiling a small smile.

Aeron crossed her arms. "Well there aren't many places to sleep really here." She admitted.

"I am sure that one of the boys will move."

Aeron shook her head. "It's bad enough in the motels. I make them take the beds and I take the couch." She shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't bother me."

SNSNSN

The next morning, Sam, Dean, and Aeron had gone to a department store. A murder had happened and they decided to go and see if they could find out what happened. Dean had gone into the store and Aeron and Sam were outside.

Aeron shook her head and tapped Sam's arm.

Sam looked down at her and nodded his head.

The two of them walked inside of the store.

Dean rested his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "What happens outside makes you realize how fragile life really is. You got to make every second count."

The woman nodded her head.

Aeron rolled her eyes.

Sam cleared his throat.

"Excuse me a minute, would you?" Dean asked her.

"Sure." The woman said leaving.

Aeron shook her head. "What are you doing?" She questioned putting her hand on her hip.

Dean shook his head at Aeron's tone. "I'm comforting the bereaved. What are you two doing?"

Aeron rolled her eyes. "Yeah uh huh. You are just looking or another lay."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What ever. Tell me what were you two doing?"

"Working." Sam replied. "Dead body, possible demon attack… that kind of stuff."

Dean caught pathetically. "Sam, Red, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't have much time left, and, uh…" He coughed more theatrical.

Aeron rolled her eyes.

"Got to make every second count."

Sam let out a sigh. "Yeah, right. Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

Bobby entered dressed in a suit and his hair slicked back.

Aeron chuckled. "Looking smooth." She said with a smile.

Dean and Sam looked at Bobby impressed.

"Whoa." Dean whistled. "Looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you, a G-man?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Attorney for the D.A's office. I just spoke to the suspect."

"Yeah? So, what do you think? Is she possessed or what?" Sam asked.

"Don't think so. There's none of the usual signs… no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she really wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water of her just to be sure, nothing." Bobby told them.

Aeron groaned.

"Maybe she's just some random whack job." Dean said crossing his arms.

"If it had been an isolated incident, maybe, but first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you three find anything around here?"

Aeron shook her head.

"No sulfur, nothing." Sam said shaking his head.

"Well, maybe something." Dean nodded to the security camera. "See? I"m working."

Aeron rolled her eyes. She shook her head.

SNSNSN

Sam was seated in a seat while Dean, Bobby, and Aeron were looking over his shoulders.

"Anything interesting?" Dean questioned.

Sam rubbed his face. "I don't know yet. Might just be a guy…"

They watched a red haired man approach the woman that had committed the crime.

"Or it might be our guy."

Aeron shook her head. "Well looks like we got our work cut out for us."

"Why don't you two go ahead and Bobby and I will finish up here." Dean told Sam and Aeron.

Aeron looked at him. "Are you certain about that?"

"We got this. You two go and see if you can find out anything on this guy."

Aeron moved back to allow Sam to push the seat back. "Alright. If you say so."

"Just go." Dean said with a smile.

SNSNSN

Sam and Aeron walked out of the store. Sam wrapped an arm around Aeron and stuck his other hand in his pocket.

Aeron grinned and wrapped her arm around his back walking with him down the road.

Sam stopped causing Aeron to stop as well.

Aeron looked at him.

Sam turned to see if there was someone was following them. He didn't see anyone following them.

"You alright darling?" Aeron asked looking at him.

"Yeah I swear someone was following us."

Aeron gave him a look of confusion. "You sensed it?"

Sam nodded his head.

Aeron shook her head. "Well we got work to do."

"I think Dean is just trying to get us closer together."

Aeron chuckled. "How close does he think we are going to get?"

"Dating…" Sam mumbled.

Aeron shook her head. "Well… We like each other… but we will just have to see how that works for us… but I wouldn't want to push it."

Sam pressed his lips to the top of her head. He agreed with her there. He liked how things were with her at that moment. Maybe they would get past that point, but who knew.

"Come on. Let's find out who our mystery redhead is."

The two of them continued on their way to see what they could find.

SNSNSN

Aeron and Sam went to Bobby's car.

Sam pounded on the window causing the two older hunters to jump.

The two of the slipped into the back seat.

"That's not funny!" Dean shouted at the two of them.

"Sorry Dean, but you two should have been watching a bit better." Aeron said rolling her eyes.

"Uh, alright, so… so, John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago." Sam explained what he and Aeron had found.

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"Yeah."

"So you think he's possessed?"

"Well, it's a good bet. So, what, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?"

"Those demons that got out at the gate… they're gonna do all kind of things we haven't seen." Bobby said.

"You me the demons we let out." Sam said looking at Bobby.

Dean saw something. "Guys."

The man that they were looking for had gotten out of his car and went towards the bar.

"Alright." Dean said as he continued to watch. "Showtime."

"Wait a minute." Bobby said.

"What?" Dean asked in confusion.

"What did I just say? We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him till we know for sure." Bobby told them.

"Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?"

Aeron rolled her eyes.

"We're no good dead. And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is."

"Hey, Bobby? I don't think that's an option." Sam said noticing something.

"Why not?"

Aeron groaned. "Are you fucking kidding me. Those idiots are gonna get themselves killed."

"Damn it!"

The two of them got out of the car. They ran to the bar and to the door. They couldn't get it opened. They tried using their bodies to get the door to open.

Aeron and Sam got out of the car.

"This is just fucking perfect. Those two are going to get themselves killed… and in turn they are going to get us killed.

Bobby and Dean came back to them.

"We can't get the doors to open. Everyone in." Bobby told them.

The four hunters quickly got into the car.

Bobby started it up and slammed into the building through the door.

The four of them quickly got out of the car. They are armed with holy water. They are flinging it violently at the demons to keep them back.

Sam grabbed Tamara who is screaming for her husband. "Come on, we got to go! He's dead! Get in the car." He said pushing Tamara into the car. He pushed Aeron towards the car. He saw his brother still in the fight. "Dean, Come on! Dean! Come on!"

Dean had the trunk of the car opened and shoved the man that they had followed to begin with into the trunk. He quickly gets into the car. "Go,go,go,go,go,go,go!" He shouted to Bobby.

Bobby hit the gas and they were out of the bar.

Aeron leaned her head against Sam's shoulder.

Sam's hand found it's way into her hair. His long fingers knotted into her short hair in a soothing motion.

Aeron closed her eyes. "Let's not do something like that again." She said breathing out a sigh. "I don't feel like dying any time soon."

Sam nodded his head. He had to agree with her on that one. That was too many demons at once.

"When we get back Anne I am going to need your help." Bobby told her.

Aeron lifted her head up looking at the older hunter. She nodded her head. "You got it Bobby."

Bobby nodded his head knowing fully well enough that she would help him. He had a feeling that this was going to be one of those cup of coffee nights and keep them coming to get the information that they needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2. Please let me know what you think. If there's anything that you want to see please leave it in a review. I hope to have the next chapter up soon finishing up the Magnificent Seven episode. I am trying to split the episodes into 3 chapters. I am not sure how fast I am going to get the two of them to be a couple just due to the fact that right now they have an understanding that they like each other. They don't want to force it with one another. So I am just going to leave it with that. I think you guys can guess to who was following Sam and Aeron in this chapter. Any ways. I hope that you enjoyed it. I am working on Chapter 3 now to finish this episode up and hopefully will get to episode 2 The Kids Are Alright. Until next time.


	3. Seven Deadly Sins

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Fault in Our Stars and the final part of The Magnificent Seven. Now this is probably one of the harder chapters that I have ever had to write for this one. I am not good with scenes that deal with fighting and what not. Never really have been. We actually get to see the first Ruby. Granted yes, I don't like Ruby, but Ruby 1 I like. She seemed more of a bad ass. But we do get to meet her in this chapter. I won't say any more than that. I don't want to give any more spoilers. I know that some of you guys don't want to see Ruby get her claws into Sam, but I do have to say this I have a plan in my mind. I just hope you guys don't hate me with what I have planned in the series. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 3.

**Chapter 3**

Seven Deadly Sins

They had tied the red haired man up underneath a devil's trap. They were waiting to hear from Bobby and Aeron.

Bobby and Aeron were going through what books were there to see what they could actually find out what they were dealing with. The worst thing that they could be dealing with was from the dark ages and if they were, well then they were screwed.

"And I say we're going back… now!" Tamara shouted. She wanted to go and get her husband and bring him back home right by her side.

"Just hold on a second!" Sam yelled. He couldn't allow her to leave. Not with how her mind set was.

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!" She shouted at Sam.

"Okay, I understand that, but we can't go back." Sam told her. He wasn't going to allow her to commit suicide to get her husband back.

"Fine. Then you stay. But I'm heading back to that bar."

"I'll go with her." Dean said looking at his brother.

"It's suicide Dean!"

"So what? I'm dead already!" Dean shouted to his little brother.

"How you gonna kill 'em? Can't shoot em. You can't stab em. They're not gonna wait in line to get exorcised!" Sam yelled.

"I don't care!" Tamara shouted heading toward the door.

"We don't even know how many of them there are!"

Bobby and Aeron came into the room.

"Actually strange thing." Aeron said putting her hands on her hips.

They looked at Bobby and Aeron.

"Yeah, we do know how many." Bobby said with a nod of his head. "There's seven. Do you have any idea who we're up against?"

"No. Who?"

Aeron groaned. "The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh."

Dean grinned. "What's in the box?"

No one said anything.

"Brad Pitt? Se7en? No?"

Aeron handed him the book.

"What's this?"

"Binsfeld's Classification of Demons. In 1589, Binsfeld Id'd the seven sins… not just as human vices, but as actual devils." Bobby explained.

"The family… they were touched by Sloth." Sam said softly realizing that it was more dangerous than what they thought that it was going to be. "And the shopper…"

"That's Envy's doing…. the customer we got in the next room. I couldn't suss it out at first, until Isaac. He was touched with an awful Gluttony."

"I don't give a rat's ass if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops! I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them." Tamara said thinking about what they had done to her husband.

Aeron groaned. "Tamara shut the fucking hell up."

Tamara looked at her. "You think that you have the right to tell me to shut up, Little Red? You're still a child."

Aeron rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We've all lost someone. Now is not the time to go on a fucking war path and get ourselves fucking killed."

Bobby nodded his head at what Aeron had said. "We already did it your way. You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened!" Bobby shook his head. "These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking medieval, Dark Ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath…" Bobby looked at them. "And figure out what our next move is!" He shouted at them.

Tamara and Bobby stared at one another.

"I am sorry for your loss." He said softly to Tamara.

Tamara walked out of the room.

Aeron rubbed her face. "This is one cluster fuck that I was hoping to never see in my days alive." Aeron shook her head. "I guess…"

"Anne."

Aeron looked over at Bobby. "Yeah?"

"You know more about the Dark Ages…"

Aeron groaned. "Because of all those straight A's in that one school that I stayed in long enough to learn about the Dark Ages in a whole?" She rubbed her face. "Can't say I'm impressed that you remembered that I studied so hard on that."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Quit being a smart ass you idjit."

Aeron crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side in a manner that Sam thought was cute. She had a small smile on her lips. "How about we go in and say hi to the son of a bitch called Envy?"

"Going in half-cocked?" Bobby questioned her, eyeing her wearly. He knew Aeron well from when she was a young teenager and she had a knack for causing trouble and going into things half-cocked.

Aeron shook her head. "Nah. I am saying just having a fun little chat with him."

Bobby crossed his arms and shook his head. Of course she would say something like that.

The four of them walked into the room that held Envy.

Envy chuckled at them. "So you know who I am, huh?"

"We do. We're not impressed." Bobby said crossing his arms.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes. "What are you after?"

"He asked you a question." Dean said narrowing his eyes as well. "What do you want."

Envy chuckled.

Dean opened his flask of holy water and splashed it onto him.

"Ya! Ah! Ungh… We already have…." He panted. "What we want."

"What's that?"

"We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am legion, for we are many." He chuckled. "So me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun."

"Fun?" Sam questioned. His hands tightening into fists.

"Yeah. Fun. See, some people crochet. Others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides… on their outsides."

"I'm gonna put you down like a dog." Tamara hissed.

Aeron grabbed Tamara and shoved her behind her.

"Please." Envy laughed. "You really think you're better than me." He laughed again. "Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh? What about you Dean? You're practically a, a walking billboard of gluttony and lust."

Dean nodded his head. It was true for him. He loved to eat and loved to have sex. It was who he was.

"And Tamara. All that wrath. Oh…" He clicked his tongue tisking her. "It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to… drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago."

Tamara got past Aeron smacking him hard twice across the face.

Dean and Bobby pulled her back fro Envy.

"Aah! Whew!" Envy laughed. "My point exactly. And little miss Red here."

Aeron narrowed her eyes at Envy.

"All that envy. Wanting… the need to belong." He shook his head. "Poor little orphan with no family. Desire to have a brother… Oh by the way I enjoyed your brother on the rack."

Aeron's eyes widened.

Sam pulled her to him so she wouldn't go and attack Envy.

"How about you go to hell you son of a bitch." Aeron hissed.

He laughed. "My point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins, man. We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Honry… greedy… hungry…. violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too." He looked in thought for a moment. "The others… they're coming for me."

"Maybe. But they're not gonna find you… cause you'll be in hell."

Envy looked at him in shock.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Someone send this clown packing."

"My pleasure." Tamara said. "Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica…"

The four other hunters left the room.

Aeron's hands were clutched at her sides. What Envy said. It could have been very much true.

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them." Bobby said shaking his head.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked looking at Bobby.

"I think maybe this joker's right. They're gonna be hunting us. And they're not gonna quit easy."

"You guys, why don't you take Tamara and head for the hills? I'll stay back, slow them down, buy you a little time." Dean said not liking this idea, but it was the only one that he had at the moment that might work.

"You're insane, Dean. Just forget about it, okay?" Sam said looking at his brother.

"Sam's right."

"There's six of them, guys. We're out manned, we're out gunned. We'll be dead by dawn." Dean told them.

"Maybe, but… there's no place to run that they won't find us."

"Look, if we're going down, we're going down together, alright?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Well let's not make it easy for them."

They heard Envy scream and the house shook and the candles went out.

Tamara came into the room. "Demon's out of the guy."

"And the guy?" Sam asked.

"He didn't make it."

Aeron rolled her eyes. "Don't have to be heartless Tamara."

SNSNSN

Dean sat on the floor with a shotgun on his lap loading it up.

Sam was across the room filling flasks up with holy water.

The two brothers looked at one another. The lights flickered. They looked around.

Aeron came into the room her sodded off shotgun over her shoulder. "Time for work boys." She said cocking her shotgun. "Try not to let them touch you."

The brothers nodded their heads.

"Tamara! Tamara! Tamara! Tamara! Help me! Please!"

Aeron closed her eyes. They were going to use Isaac's body against Tamara and it was going to drive her insane.

"Tamara! I got away, but I'm hurt bad! I need help! Baby! Why won't you let me in? You left me behind back there. How could you do that? We swore… At that lake in Michigan. Remember? We swore we would never leave each other!"

Aeron closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"How did he know that?" Tamara asked looking at them.

"Demons can read minds." Aeron said looking at her.

"Steady, Tamara. Steady, Tamara, steady, steady…" Bobby said trying to keep her calm.

"You just gonna leave me out here? You just gonna let me die?! I guess that's what you do, dear! Like that night those things came to our house… came… for our daughter! You just let her die, too."

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled.

"Tamara, no!"

Tamara was already out the door tackling Isaac's body down the stairs. She stabbed him with the Palo Santo stake that she had in her hands. "You're not Isaac!"

Aeron groaned. "Damn it. That was one thing that we didn't' want to happen." Aeron began to back up. "Time to get moving." She muttered.

Six demons entered across the broken salt line. One was a balding man that was overweight and he was corningering Bobby. Dean was being backed into the bathroom by Lust. Sam and Aeron were backed up the stairs by Pride and Greed.

SNSNSN

Sloth tried to follow Bobby past the devil's trap that he unknowingly had walked into.

Bobby smiled. "Fat, drunk, and stupid is no way to go through life son."

Sloth looked at him angrily.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis, immundus spiritus, omnis satanica…."

Sloth began to scream.

SNSNSN

"I suppose you're Lust." Dean said looking at the pretty girl that had cornered him in the bathroom.

"Baby, I'm whatever you want me to be." She said with a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah, alright, just stay back."

"Or what?"

"Good point."

"I'm not gonna hurt you… not yet. Not unless you want me to." She said running a hand along his shoulder.

He looked down at her and his lips met with hers in a passionate kiss.

SNSNSN

The door came flying into the room.

Aeron jumped because she was in the way of the door.

A man dressed in a business suit came into the room. "Here's Johnny!" He said walking towards Sam and Aeron.

Sam back up slowly.

The demon held his hand up to the other two demons that was with them. He looked up and saw the devil's trap. "Come on. You really think something like that is gonna fool someone like me? I mean, me?"

"Well you can't be wrath." Aeron said with her eyes narrowed.

"Let me guess…" Sam said looking at him. "You're Pride."

He grinned and gestured at the ceiling. The symbol was destroyed by a long splitting crack. "Hm. The root of all sin. And you… are Sam Winchester. That's right, I've heard of you. We've all heard of you. The prodigy. The boy king. Looking at you now, I got to tell you… don't believe the hype. You think I'm gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you? I have my pride, after all. And now with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I don't really have to do a damn thing, now do I?"

Sam looked nervously at Pride.

"You're fair game now, boy, and it's open season."

SNSNSN

Dean back lust up with him until he hit the shower curtain. He pulled away from her and pulled open the curtain and pushed her face into the bathtub that was filled full of holy water.

SNSNSN

Pride knocked Aeron out the way sending her into the wall with a thump.

"Aeron!" Sam shouted as Pride knocked him down to the ground. Pride then pulled him up with an arm wrapped around his throat strangling him.

A woman appeared with a knife strapped to her thigh. She pulled the knife out and slashed the throat of Gluttony.

Gluttony fell to the ground dead.

"You!" Greed shouted.

She turned to the second demon who punched her twice knocking her way. She then rushed to Greed plunging the knife into her chest pulling it up to her chin.

Greed was also dead.

Pride turned releasing Sam to attack the woman.

Sam pulled him away punching him in the face putting him into the path of the knife.

The woman stabbed him killing him.

Sam looked at her in shock. "Who the hell are you?" He asked panting.

"I'm the girl that just saved your ass. Along with Red there." She said looking at the fallen woman.

"Well, I just saved yours, too."

She chuckled. "See you around, Sam."

"Wait!" He went into the hall and she was already gone. Who the hell was she? He shook his head and turned back to the room. He went over to Aeron. "Aeron…"

Aeron groaned. "I'm fine."

He helped her up off of the ground.

She looked around. "What the hell happened?"

"Honestly. I don't know."

Aeron shook her head. She chuckled. "Lets go and see if the others are alright."

Sam nodded his head in agreement.

SNSNSN

The next morning Sam and Dean piled the corpses of the demons that didn't live into a shallow pit. They poured salt and fuel over them.

Tamara stood with Aeron several yards away in front of a funeral pyre.

Aeron patted Tamara's arm and walked away from the woman. She stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asked softly.

"No. Definitely not." Dean said shaking his head.

Bobby came out of the house tiredly.

"Well, you look like hell warmed over."

"You try exorcising all night and see how you feel." Bobby snapped at Dean.

"Any survivors, Bobby?" Sam asked looking at the older hunter.

"Well, the pretty girl and the heavy guy, they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but, still…"

"That's more than you can say for these poor bastards." Dean said shaking his head.

"Bobby, that knife… what kind of blade can kill a demon?" Sam asked rubbing his head.

"Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing." Bobby said looking at Sam.

"I'm just gonna ask again… who was that masked chick? Actually, the more troubling question would be, how come a girl can fight better than you and red?"

Sam chuckled. "Three demons, Dean. At once."

"Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night, pal."

"Yeah, well, if you want a troubling question. I got one for you."

"What's that?"

"If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?"

"You're right. That is troubling." Dean said shaking his head.

Aeron lit a matchbook tossing it into the pyre.

SNSNSN

The five hunters prepared to get ready to go.

"See you gents and Little Red around."

"Tamara?" Bobby said.

She stopped in her tracks.

"The world just got a lot scarier. Be careful."

"You too." She said getting into her car. She took off.

Bobby looked at the three young hunters. "Keep your eyes peeled for omens. I'll do the same."

"You got it." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"Wait, Bobby. We can win this war. Right?"

Bobby didn't answer the question that Sam had asked. "Catch you on the next one." Bobby said going towards his car.

"So, where to?" Dean asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I was thinking Louisiana maybe." Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"Little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Listen, I was talking to Tamara, and she mentioned this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out. You know, with your… with your demon deal."

"Nah."

Aeron shook her head.

"Nah? What does that mean, nah?"

"Sam, no hoodoo spell's gonna break this deal, alright? It's a goose chase."

"Yeah, but we don't know that, Dean…"

"Yes, we do. Forget it. She can't help."

"Look, it's worth…"

"We're not going, and that's that. What about Reno, huh?" Dean smacked Sam lightly on the arm turning to walk away.

Sam grabbed onto Dean's sleeve making him face him. "You know what? I've had it. I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you, and…" He shrugged. "I don't care any more."

"That didn't last long."

"Yeah, well, you know what? I've been busting my ass trying to keep you alive, Dean, and you act like you couldn't care less. What, you got some kind of death wish or something? Hell Aeron's been doing the same thing trying to keep you alive."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what's it like, Dean?"

"Sam…"

"Please, tell me."

"We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in any way?"

Sam looked at his brother in shock.

"You die. Okay? You die. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it. If you try to find a way, so help me god, I'm gonna stop you."

Sam sighed. "How could you make that deal, Dean?"

"Cause I couldn't live with you dead. Couldn't do that. And Aeron would be a mess."

"So, what, now I live and you die?"

"That's the general idea, yeah."

"Yeah, well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when dad sold his soul for you? Cause I was there. I remember. You were twisted, and broken. And now you go and do the same thing. To me." He let out a sigh.

Aeron grabbed onto Sam's arm.

"What you did was selfish."

"Yeah, you're right. It was selfish. But I'm okay with that."

"I'm not."

"Tough. After everything I've done for this family. I think I'm entitled." Dean let out a sigh. "Truth is, I'm tired, Sam. I don't know, it's like there's a, a light at the end of the tunnel."

"It's hellfire, Dean."

"Whatever. You're alive. I feel good for the first time in a long time. I got a year to live, Sam. I'd like to make the most of it. So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?" Dean smiled and nodded his head.

Sam walked to the car. "You're unbelievable."

Aeron opened the door and go into the car.

"Very true." Dean said getting into the car starting it up.

Sam shook his head and got into the car.

"Raising hell… I guess that we got a lot coming our way then." Aeron said shaking her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 3. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I tried my best with it. I can't wait to get to the next chapter though. We get to meet someone from Dean's past. Please leave a review and I will try to update soon. The question is when Dean get's a blast from his past will Aeron be with him. What would you guys like to see. Should Aeron be with him or no? Until next time.


	4. Yoga Teacher Really?

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4 of Fault in Our Stars. I have to say that this episode was well a different one to write that is for sure. I mean after all this is one of the episodes that I haven't watched that much of, but I certainly tried with it. I made a choice of who Aeron was going to be with in this episode. She is going to try to split her time up between the boys. After all why would she just want to spend time with just Sam knowing that Dean is going to hell in a short amount of time? Plus we will find out if the two of them will be alright with Dean actually going to the pit but that will be in due time. We will find out soon enough how this season turns out. Also we will see Ruby again in this chapter. I also added a little scene in that explains the name Little Red Riding Hood from the last episode. Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 4 of Fault in Our Stars.

**Chapter 4**

Yoga Teacher Really?

Aeron looked out the window with her head resting heavily on her hand. Her eyelids were drooping a little bit. She had been helping Sam way too much as of late trying to find a way to help Dean out of his contract even though he had told Sam to stop. She couldn't even get him to stop either. She knew that Dean wouldn't be able to get out of his contract with the crossroads demon that he had made the deal with. She had already gone through that with her brother when he had told her and hell she only had a month to try and save him and she couldn't even do that. She didn't think that they would be able to save Dean from the pit. But she wanted to try to help Sam as much as she could.

Sam was busy working on his laptop. Sam was being very frantic. He wanted to find the answers. He really didn't want to lose his brother. "What do you mean you don't think it will work, Bobby? It's a demon-dispelling ritual."

Dean rapped on the front window waving a packet of papers.

"Well maybe we got the translation wrong." Sam let out a sigh."Look, we can't just let Dean fry in hell while we….Well, there's gotta be something that w…." He looked up and saw his brother coming towards them. "Oh, ah, yeah, no, ah, I.. I gotta go. Uh. Okay. Never mind." Sam hung up his phone quickly.

Dean looked at Sam suspiciously. "Hey. Who was that?"

"Ah, I was just ordering pizza."

Aeron looked at Sam with a wide eyed look. God he was going to get himself caught. She didn't know if Dean would believe it.

Dean looked around. "Dude, you do realize that you're in a restaurant?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Oh, yeah. I… just felt like pizza, you know?" Sam said smiling a tight-lipped smile.

Dean sat down. "O-kay, Weirdy Mcweiderton." He cleared his throat.

"Dean do you have something?" Aeron asked tiredly rubbing her face.

"So, I think I got something." Dean said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Sam asked looking over at his brother.

"Cicero, Indiana. Falls on his own power saw." Dean told them.

"And? What, that's it? One power saw?"

"Well… yeah."

"And you think that this is a case?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows. This didn't sound like a case to him in the least bit. It sounded like a freak accident to him.

Aeron looked over at Dean. "Dean… are you certain about that?" She ruffled up the back of her hair rubbing the back of her head tiredly.

"Well, I don't know. Could be." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't know, Dean. I… I…" Sam stopped talking not sure of how to tell his brother that this most likely that there was no case.

"Alright, there's something better… better in Cicero than just a case."

"And that is?" Sam questioned looking at his brother telling him in his own way to come out with it.

"Lisa Braeden." Dean said with a fond smile.

"Who the hell is that?" Aeron asked resting her head back in her hand heavily.

Sam looked over at her. He knew that he was asking a lot from her and judging by how she looked he was making her tired by having her do all this research with him trying to save Dean. He looked at his brother and let out a sigh. "Should I even ask?" Sam asked rubbing his head. He didn't really want to know any of his brother's sexapaids.

"Remember that road trip I took, uh… gosh, about eight years ago now? You were in Orlando with dad wrapping up that banshee thing." Dean said looking thoughtful. God it was such a long time ago for him. He was almost 20 or was 20 when he did that.

"Yeah. Yeah, the five states, five day…"

Dean laughed. "Yeah. Well, kind of. Although I spent most of my time in Lisa Braeden's loft."

Aeron groaned. "Should I be listening to this?" Aeron palmed her face. She didn't want to hear anything about sex. She hated it when guys shoved it right in front of her. But then again the only reason why it bothered her because she hadn't been with anyone.

"So let me get this straight. You want… you want to drive all the way to Cicero just to hook up with some random chick?" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"She was a yoga teacher. It was the bendiest weekend of my life. Come on. Have a heart, huh? It's my dying wish." Dean said pleadingly.

"Yeah, well, how many dying wish are you gonna get?" Sam questioned his brother.

"As many as I can squeeze out. Come on. Smile, Sam! God knows I'm gonna be smiling after 24 hours with Gumby girl." Dean chuckled.

Sam laughed a little bit.

"Gumby girl." Dean frowned. "Does that make me Pokey?"

"Come on." Aeron said with a groan. "Can we just either go to Cicero or the motel." She ruffled her hair up. "I would like to at least get some kind of sleep. And for dying wishes. This will be your last one." She said with narrowed eyes. "You try to get another one you might end up in an early grave."

"Okay Miss Grumpy…" Dean said holding his hands up in surrender.

She narrowed her eyes at Dean. "This miss grumpy has a gun in her pocket. And has the tendency to be trigger happy when she's tired."

Dean's eyes widened. "Jesus, Red are you trying to check my ticket to the pit early?"

Aeron crossed her arms. "I am tired. I want sleep."

Dean looked at Sam. "Then you can use Sammy as a pillow."

Sam looked at Aeron with wide eyes.

"Oh and how am I to use him as a pillow. You know I sprawl on the back seat when I sleep. Putting Sam in the back is going to make him uncomfortable." Her cheeks were pink from embarrassment.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I am just pulling your leg, Red. Oh and you have to tell us about the story of the being called Little Red Riding Hood."

Aeron groaned. "Really? You still want to know that story even though I am a tired bitchy trigger happy hunter?" She warned. She was tired and all she wanted to do was get some kind of sleep so she wasn't so tired.

"Oh I will leave you alone if you tell me." Dean said giving her a look.

Aeron rubbed her face. "How about we get in the car and go to Cicero and I will tell you in the car before I fall asleep. Sound good?"

Dean grinned. "Oh yeah it does."

SNSNSN

The three of them were in the car.

Dean looked in the rear view mirror at Aeron. "So what's the story?"

"Isaac and Tamara gave me that name. I actually met them when I was fourteen years old."

Sam looked at Aeron concerned. "Was that when you were… "

"Very ill?" Aeron asked looking at him. She nodded her head. "Yeah. I already had lost my hair." She said softly. "I wore a red tam to cover my head. I didn't want people to know that I had lost all of my hair and was bald underneath it." She let out a soft sigh. "That is how Isaac got the name Little Red Riding Hood." Granted it was a very good memory. She didn't even care that she was sick at the time it was the first memory she had of the two of them.

"Did they know you were sick?" Dean questioned looking at her through the mirror. He could tell that talking about her cancer and her time being sick was something that she didn't like talking about it.

"Actually no… not until I collapsed on the case that we were on." She rubbed her face. "Darrel had to explain it to them when he put me in the car. I don't think I had ever seen him that sad until his last days."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "You can get some rest."

Aeron nodded her head. "Yeah thanks." She said laying down on the seat. She curled up and closed her eyes. She tried to keep the memories pushed back into the back of her mind of the days that she had cancer and her brother giving his own life for hers. And the death of Isaac. The nickname Little Red Riding Hood would never be used again.

SNSNSN

Dean pulled up outside of the Cicero Pines Motel. He stopped the car.

Aeron and Sam got out of the car.

Dean grinned. "Don't wait up for me Sammy, Red." Dean said starting to pull away as Sam got his bag out of the car as well as Aeron's.

"Wait, Dean. Dean, you…. Dean!" He shouted.

Dean drove off as soon as the bags were taken out.

Aeron rolled her eyes. She put her hand on his arm. "He was bound to do this sooner or later. Come on…"

"A room?"

"Yeah. Who knows how long he will be gone."

Sam groaned.

"I can tell by how you look you have had this done to you before."

"You have no idea."

Aeron rolled her eyes. "Actually I do have a pretty good idea." She said shaking her head. "Come on."

The two of them went inside of the motel to get a room so they would at least have a place to put their things so they weren't carrying it on them if they decided to get something to eat later on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 4. Please let me know what you think. Please leave a review if there is anything that you would like to see. Remember little things like that actually help me keep going on in stories. I try to make Aeron likeable. But what would you guys want to see when Ruby comes in? Please keep in mind that Sam and Aeron aren't really together yet. So what would you guys think Aeron might do when Ruby comes into the next chapter? Let me know what you think of the chapter and I am working on Chapter 5 now to post. I am about maybe a third of the way through that chapter. I hope to have it up soon. Please review and I should have the next chapter up later today. Until next time.


	5. Ruby

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 5 of Fault in Our Stars. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I know that Aeron is with Sam at the moment, but she will be hanging out with Dean soon enough. How soon I don't know. But she will be with him at one point in this episode. I have figured out how Aeron is going to act around Ruby. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I worked hard on it. Without further ado Chapter 5 of Fault in Our Stars.

**Chapter 5**

Ruby

Aeron and Sam had gone to a diner to get some lunch which wasn't that far away from the motel. It was of course a late lunch for them. Sam was on his laptop while Aeron was on her's. The two of them were sitting next to one another instead of from across one another. Sam had ordered some fries and a burger while Aeron had ordered a salad and fries.

Sam's free hand brushed Aeron's free hand.

Aeron looked over at him and saw a small shy smile on his lips. Aeron swore she saw a little bit of blush on his cheeks.

A blonde haired woman sat across from him. "Hello, Sam." She said ignoring Aeron who was sitting next to him.

Sam looked up at the blonde. "You've been following me since Lincoln." He said with narrowed eyes.

The woman closed his laptop. "Nothing much gets by you, huh?" She took one of his fries. She took a bite of it. She moaned. "These are amazing. It's like deep-fried crack. Try some."

Sam scoffed.

Aeron rolled her eyes.

"That knife you had. You can kill demons with that thing?" Sam said looking at the blonde like she was something that he didn't want to trust just yet. He wanted his facts straight.

"Sure comes in handy when I have to swoop in and save the damsel in distress and his sidekick." The woman said looking over at Aeron.

Aeron narrowed her eyes at the blonde. She was beginning to really hate this woman.

"Where'd you get it?" Sam questioned lacing his fingers with Aeron's.

"Skymall." She said taking a plate and squeezes ketchup onto it.

"Why are you following me?" Sam questioned again. He wanted her to give him more answers.

"I'm interested in you."

"Why?" Aeron said narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

The woman ignored her. "Because you're tall. I love tall men. And then there's the whole antichrist thing."

"Excuse me?" Sam said in confusion.

"You know, generation of psychic kids, Yellow-eyed demon rounds you up, celebrity death match ensues. You're the sole survivor."

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm a good hunter. So, Yellow eyes had some pretty big plans for you, Sam."

"Had being the key word."

Aeron looked at the blonde skeptically. Was this woman actually a demon.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. That's right. Ding-dong, the demon's dead. Good job with that. It doesn't change the fact that you're special… in that Anthony Michael Hall E.S.P. visions kind of way."

"No. No, that stuff is not happening any more. Not since Yellow-Eyes died."

"Well, I'm thinking you're still a pretty big deal. I mean, after all that business with your mom."

"What about my mom?"

"You know, what happened to her friends… You… don't know. You've got a little bit of catching up to do, my friend. So, why don't you look into your mom's pals…" She wrote a number on his hand. "and then give me a call and we'll talk again?" She got up to leave. "And, by the way, you do know there's a job in this town, right?" She turned to walk away.

Sam's phone rang. He answered it. "Hello."

"_Dude, there is a job here."_

"Really?"

"_Yeah. You know that one freak accident we read about in the paper? Turns out there's four more that never even made the paper, all in this… Morning HIll gated community. People falling off of ladders and drowning in their Jacuzzis all over the neighborhood." _

"That is weird."

"_Yeah, something's up. Something this nice, big gates can't protect them from."_

"See you at the motel?"

"_Yeah."_

Sam hung up his cellphone.

Aeron looked at Sam. "There is a case here?"

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah. But what it is… I have no idea." Sam said rubbing his face.

"Dean going to meet us?"

"Yes."

Aeron closed her laptop. "I guess we should meet up with your brother then."

"You alright?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"I don't trust her." Aeron said gesturing to his hand that had the number of that blonde haired girl.

"Are you jealous?"

Aeron scoffed. " Me jealous of her? Nah. Just don't like someone that knows way too much about you." She shook her head. "She might be a demon Sam."

Sam pulled her against him. "She won't be you, Ry." He said pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead.

Aeron smiled. "I am glad that you think that."

"You look cute when you're mad."

Aeron laughed shaking her head. "You're only saying that because I'm a pistol."

Sam hummed at the thought. "Maybe." He said with a grin.

Aeron just shook her head.

SNSNSN

Dean and Aeron were walking back to the car since Sam was busy getting information of the father that had fallen off of a ladder.

Dean stopped.

Aeron looked at him. "What is it Dean?" She asked in confusion.

"Come on."

"Dean."

Dean took off towards the boy.

Aeron quickly followed him.

"Hey, Ben." Dean said sitting down next to him.

"Hey. You were at my party." Ben said looking at Dean.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm Dean and this is my friend Aeron." He saw the look on Ben's face. "Everything okay? Something wrong?" He saw an empty case in Ben's hands. He looked across and saw four boys on the field playing a gameboy type game. "Is that your game they're playing with?"

"Ryan Humphrey borrowed it, and now he won't give it back."

"Well, you want me to go…"

"No! Don't go over there! Only bitches send a grown-up."

"You're not wrong."

"And I'm not a bitch."

"Is that Humphrey? The one that needs to lay off the burgers."

"Dean." Aeron said giving him a look.

"Easy there Red."

Ben nodded his head.

"Hm."

"Dean don't you dare."

Dean leaned over and whispered something into his ear.

Ben got up and walked across the park to talk to the group of kids.

"Dean what the fucking hell is wrong with you. You can't tell him to go over there. He's going to get hurt."

"He's a bully Aeron."

"So Dean. That doesn't mean you tell an 8 year old to do something like that. He's going to get hurt."

"And why did you come with me?" He questioned. "Shouldn't you be with Sam."

"I came with you to keep your sorry ass from doing something stupid and it seems like I can't even do that right. If he gets hurt it will be your fault." Aeron said scolding him.

"You sound too much like Sammy. No wonder the two of you will be perfect for one another."

Aeron's cheeks flushed red. "Quit being an asshole."

Dean smiled when he saw Ben kicking Ryan between the legs. He looked around and made sure that no one else saw it.

Ben came back running over with his game. He grinned at Dean. "Thanks. Dude, that was awesome."

Lisa walked over seeing what had happened. "Benjamin Isaac Braeden! What's gotten into you?"

"He stole my game." Ben told his mother.

"So you kicked him? Since when is…" She looked at Dean who was grinning. "Did you tell my son to beat up that kid?"

"What? Somebody had to teach him how to kick the bully in the nads." Dean said as if it was something normal.

Aeron scoffed shaking her head.

"Who asked you to teach him anything?" Lisa said looking at him like he had gone insane.

"Just relax."

"What are you even still doing here? We had one weekend together a million years ago. You don't know me. And you have no business with my son. And you have a girl with you." She walked over to her son grabbing onto him to get him away.

"Lisa. She is just a friend." Dean said looking at the woman that well he enjoyed being with eight years ago.

"Just leave us alone." She said forcing her son to leave.

Ben pulled out of her grip running back to Dean giving him a big hug.

"Ben!"

"Thanks." Ben told Dean before going over to his mother.

Aeron shook her head.

Dean noticed that three children were staring creepily. He cleared his throat. "Red."

"Hm?"

"I think we should go and find Sammy."

"Why?"

"Come on. Can't tell you here."

Aeron nodded her head. "Alright."

SNSNSN

Sam was on his computer doing some research.

Dean came in with Aeron behind him. "Something's wrong with the kids in this town."

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Sam said rubbing his face.

Aeron came over and saw what Sam had up on the computer. "Huh… that might explain it."

"So, what do you know about changelings?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Evil monster babies?" Dean asked in confusion.

"No, not necessarily babies." Sam said shaking his head.

"They're kids. Creepy, stare at you like you're lunch kids?"

"Yeah. There's one at every victim's house."

"Oh wow… Nice. I hate changelings." Aeron groaned rubbing her face.

"You have faced them before?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Hell no. Was taken and replaced with one of those things." Aeron said shaking her head. "Evil little fuckers they are."

SNSNSN

Dean was preparing a kerosene torch.

Sam was seated on the bed. "So, changelings can perfectly mimic children. According to lore, they climb in the window, snatch the kid. Y'know, there were marks on the window sill at one of the kid's houses. Looked to me like blood." Sam told them.

"The changeling grabs a id, assumes its form, joins the happy fam for kicks?" Dean questioned.

"No." Aeron said rolling her eyes.

Sam nodded his head. "She's right."

"Changelings feed on the mom. Synovial fluid. The moms have these odd bruises on the back of their necks. Changelings can drain them for a few weeks before mom finally dies."

"And then there's dad and the baby sitter." Dean said rubbing his face.

"Yeah." Sam said rubbing his face. "Seems like anyone who gets between the changeling and its food source ends up dead."

Dean held up his torch. "And fire's the only way to waste them?"

Sam nodded his head. "Yup."

"Great. We'll just bust in, drag the kids out, torch them on the front lawn. That'll play great with the neighbors. What about the real ones? What happened to them?"

"According to lore, they stash them underground somewhere. I don't know why, but if it's true, the real kids might be out there."

"We better start looking." Dean stopped for a second. "So, any kid in the neighborhood is vulnerable?"

"Yep."

"We gotta make a stop. I want to check on someone."

"Well Dean, if the real kids are still alive we don't have time. We…"

"We have to."

"Ben." Aeron said realizing what he had meant.

Dean nodded his head.

"Of course…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 5. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. What do you guys think of Dean and Aeron's interaction with each other? I am trying to build their relationship as well besides Sam and her relationship. What do you guys think. Do you guys think Aeron and Sam will be alright after Dean goes to hell? I just want your thoughts on this because I just want to see your view on this. I hope to have the next chapter up shortly. Until next time.


	6. It's Got Ben

Authoress Note: Welcome to chapter 6 of Fault in Our Stars. This is the final chapter of The Kids Are Alright. I hope that you guys enjoy this last chapter of The Kids Are Alright. I enjoyed writing the last chapter giving Aeron and Dean time together even though she did kind of give him verbal beating with teaching Ben to hurt someone to get his game back. This chapter was a little bit harder to write. Plus it took me all day to write it because I wasn't in front of a computer to write it. So it took me longer than planned to get this chapter up. I hope that you enjoy it. Without further ado chapter 6.

**Chapter 6**

It Got Ben

Dean had decided to go and check on Ben. He had grown to like the kid. He thought that Lisa had done a good job with her son. And it really made him wonder if Ben was really his child. After all the things that stood out to him were the things that Dean himself did. "I will be right back." Dean told Aeron and Sam before getting out of the car.

Aeron groaned.

"You want to tell me what that is all about?" Sam asked turning in the front seat a little bit to look at the strawberry blonde in the back.

"He may have or may have not gotten attached to Lisa Braeden's kid." Aeron said shaking her head.

Sam's face scrunched up in confusion. Why would his brother take an interest in a boy that was eight years old? "Seriously?"

Aeron shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe Ben reminds him of when he was young. I don't know."

Dean ran up to the car. "They took Ben. He's changed."

"What? Are you sure?" Sam questioned Dean.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I checked his windowsill."

"Blood?" Aeron and Sam questioned looking at the elder brother.

"I don't think it's blood, and I think I know where the kids are."

"You certain about this?" Aeron asked softly.

"Yeah." Dean said quickly getting into the car.

"I hope that you are right about this."

SNSNSN

They arrived a semi-finished home that had a mound of dirt outside of it that had a Cicero Realty For Sale sign outside of it.

Sam picked up some of the dirt and looked it over. "Red dirt. That's what was on the window."

"Ah, you take the front. I'll go around."

"And what about me?"

"How about you go with Sammy."

Aeron rolled her eyes. "You don't want me to work with you?"

"Well it is easier for you to work with Sammy."

Aeron shook her head. "Come on Sam."

Sam nodded his head.

Dean walked around the building and went in through the back. He heard a noise from the basement. He walked into the basement and saw a large amount of cages each one had an abducted child. "Ben… Ben… it's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?"

Ben looked at Dean and nodded his head.

SNSNSN

Sam and Aeron were looking around upstairs.

A red haired woman entered seeing the both of them. "What do you think you're doing?" She questioned with narrowed eyes.

Sam's hand found Aeron's. He looked at the woman's reflection and saw the true monster on a pane of glass.

Aeron swallowed the lump in her throat.

"This is private property. I'm calling the police."

Aeron and Sam didn't move.

"You heard me! Get out!" She said advancing on the two of them.

Sam reached for his bag. "Ah, I could… just let me get my bag. I'm going. I, I don't mean to cause any trouble." He said reaching for his bag and pulled out the flame thrower. He aimed it at her and whoosh she was gone.

The two hunters shared a look with one another. The two of them looked around. Where did she go?

SNSNSN

Dean broken the cages open. He got Ben out who in turn helped him with the other kids.

"It's okay. You're gonna get out of here, alright?" Ben told them. "Hurry."

"Come on, girls! Come on! Keep moving, keep moving." Dean said leading them towards a window. "Okay, everybody back! Everybody back!" He cleared off the windowsill.

Ben ushered the kids back.

Dean grabbed a plank of wood and smashed it. He used it to brush it off.

"Here." Ben took off his jacket. "Use this."

"Alright. Alright, Ben." He said using it. "Come on. Come on."

"Him first." Ben told Dean.

Sam and Aeron came running in.

"Hey! Dean! There's a mother." Sam said trying his best to catch his breath.

"A mother changeling?" Dean asked looking at the two of them with wide eyes.

"Yep. We wouldn't lie about this." Aeron said moving around Sam.

"We got to get them out of here quick."

"Right there, right there. There's one more. You got to break the lock!" Dean told them.

They were so close of getting out of there.

"I guess that's why the changelings are keeping the kids alive… so the mom can snack on them." Sam said freeing the red haired woman. "There. Come on, I gotcha." He said helping her out.

Katie screamed as she saw the mother changeling behind her.

Aeron felt the mother changeling run into her causing her to fly to the ground hard. She felt the air leave her lungs. She groaned.

Sam was about to use the flamethrower and lighter on her, but she kicked the lighter out of his hand. She roundhouse kicked him. She kicked his ass pretty much before throwing him across the room causing him to land on top of Aeron.

Dean lunged at her with a two by four. She nailed him knocking him down. "Ben, get them out of here." He grabbed a brick and got to his feet again to clock the changeling mom with it.

Ben helped the others out of the window while Dean fought off the changeling mom.

Sam had gotten up off of Aeron. He was going to have to tell her sorry for landing on her the way that he had. But right now that changeling needed dealt with.

She turned and face Sam, but it was too late. She was torched and burned to a crisp thanks to Dean's homemade torch.

Sam dropped the torch which Dean caught in his hands. He went and checked on Aeron. "You alright."

Aeron slowly got up to her feet. "Yeah…" She said trying to take a few deep breaths. "Just had the wind knocked out of me is all. I'll be fine. Let's just get those kids home to their families."

Sam nodded his head and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

SNSNSN

Dean, Sam, and Aeron give Ben a ride back home.

Ben opens the door and get out of the car running towards his mother.

"Ben?! Ben! Baby, are you okay?" Lisa asked pulling him into her arms.

"I'm okay, mom."

"Oh, my god." She sobbed. "What the hell happened?"

"I'll explain everything if you want me to, but, trust me, you probably don't. The important thing is, is that Ben's safe."

"Thank you." She hugged Dean. "Thank you."

Sam and Aeron looked at one another.

Aeron's hand gripped onto Sam's.

"I'm gonna give you guys some time."

"Me too."

"Come on." Lisa said smiling at her son.

Lisa, Ben, and Dean went inside of the house that she lived in.

SNSNSN

Sam had dialed a number to ask about people from his mother's life. Perhaps he would get somewhere while Aeron was in the shower. "Hi. I needed to check some facts with your, uh, with your secretary about a fire that occurred on November 24, 2006 in Lawrence, Kansas. Hardecker was his name. Okay. Great. I was just trying to find out the date he died. This is police chief Phil Jones. July 13th. Can you check the records for a Robert Campbell? July 19, 2001. Dead on arrival. What I'm after is, is, is cause of death. Heart condition? Wasn't he a cardiac surgeon? Wouldn't he have known about about? I'm looking for information on… on Mrs. Wallace's death. Two deaths. Who was the other? Ed Campbell. Any survivors? No, that's all I needed. Thank you very much." Sam hung up his phone. He threw it onto his bed. "Oh, my god." He rubbing his face. This had gone from bad to worse.

SNSNSN

"They're all dead. All of them. All of my mom's friends. Her doctor, her uncle… everyone who ever knew her, systematically wiped off the map one at a time." He laughed. "Someone went through a hell of a lot of trouble trying to cover their tracks."

"Yep. The Yellow-Eyed Demon."

"So, what's your deal? You show up wherever I am. You know all about me. You know all about my mom."

"I already told you. I'm…"

"Oh, right, right. Yeah, yeah. Just a hunter. Just some hunter who happens to know more about my own family than I do." Sam sighed. "Just tell me who you are."

"Sam, it…"

"Just tell me who you are."

She laughed. "It doesn't matter."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Just tell me who you are!"

"Fine." She blinked her eyes and they went black. She blinked again and they went back to normal coloration.

Sam backed up fumbling in his bag.

"Think twice before going for that holy water."

He pulled out his flask holding it up. "Just give me one reason I should."

"I'm here to help you, Sam."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"God's honest truth… or whatever. Better than that joke of a girl that is in the other room wondering where you are." Ruby said with a smile.

"You're a demon. And she's my…"

"Don't be such a racist. I'm here because I want to help you. And I can if… you trust me. Ane what is she to you? Your girlfriend? Poor choice there."

Sam narrowed his eyes. Now that he didn't like. "Trust you?" He held the flask out. There was no way that he could trust her.

"Sam, calm down."

"Start talking. All those murders… what was the demon trying to cover up?"

"I don't know."

"What happened to my mother?"

"I honestly don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out. All I know is that it's about you."

"What?"

Ruby laughed. "Don't you get it, Sam? It alls about you. What happened to your mom, what happened to her friends. They're trying to cover up what he did to you. And I want to help you figure it out."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"I have my reasons. Not all demons are the same, Sam. Not all of us want the same thing. Me?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I want to help you from time to time. That's all. And if you let me, there's something in it for you."

"What could you possibly…"

"I could help you save your brother."

"Aeron said that there was slim chances." Sam said looking at Ruby.

"And she's right. You're just not looking in the right place."

Sam rubbed his neck. "I should go."

"Back to your girlfriend?"

Sam looked down. "Yeah."

"Don't tell her of this meeting. She might not like it."

"And who are you to order me? I won't keep secrets from her."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Well I guess then you will be in a load of trouble then."

Sam slung his bag over his shoulder. "At least she will know I won't lie to her." He said walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 6. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I do apologize though it took me so long. Just had a very very busy day yesterday. My hands look like I did Easter Egg coloring when I really did a hair dye job on my friend who is like my sister. Please if there is anything that you would like to see let me know. Remember little ideas help me from falling into a writer's block. Which they really do suck. I hope that you enjoyed it. I hope that I will have an easy time with the next chapter. Another favorite episode of mine dealing with the Rabbit's foot. I can say I am going to have a lot of fun writing this chapter that is for sure. Should Sam get the bad luck still or should Aeron be the one with the bad luck? Which one would you like to see? Until next time.


	7. Storage Place

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 7. I know that you guys are probably waiting for Aeron to give Sam hell for trusting Ruby aren't you? I worked hard on this first chapter of this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. We are 50 pages into this story. Which is shocking. Only to Episode 3. I have to say that this is probably going to be a long running story as well. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Bad Day at Black Rock. Get ready for some angry Dean and angry Aeron. Without further ado Chapter 7.

**Chapter 7**

Storage Place

Aeron sat in the back looking out the window out at the night. She was very pissed off… no scratch that she was fuming. Her arms were crossed and she was biting her lip.

"Because demon, that's why. I mean the second you find out this Ruby chick is a demon you go for the holy water! You don't chat!" Dean yelled at his brother. He couldn't believe that Sam wasn't thinking.

"No one was chatting, Dean." Sam said rubbing his face.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you send her ass back to Hell?" Dean said narrowing his eyes at Sam.

"Because… because she said she might be able to help us out!"

"How?"

"Damn it Sam. How will some demon bitch help us out. No demon is that willing to help." Aeron huffed not even looking in his direction.

"No really, Sam, how? How could she possibly help us?" Dean questioned wanting the truth from his brother.

"She told me she could help you okay?" Sam said defending Ruby even though he really didn't trust her because of her saying things about Aeron.

Dean looked at him in confusion.

"Help you out of the crossroads deal."

Dean looked at Sam like he had gone and lost his head. "What is wrong with you, huh? She's lying, you gotta know that, don't you? She knows what your weakness is… it's me." Dean sighed. "What else did she say?"

Sam kept silent.

"Dude?"

"Nothing." Sam sighed. "Nothing, ok? Look I'm not an idiot Dean, I'm not talking about trusting her, I'm talking about using her. I mean we're at war, right? And we don't know jack about the enemy. We don't know where they are, we don't know what they're doing. I mean, hell, we don't know what they want. Now this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out on our own. Now yes, it's a risk, I know that, but we need to take it."

Dean sighed. "You're okay right, I mean you're feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why are you always asking me that?"

Aeron groaned. She knew why Dean was asking. Dean knew that he was still going to hell and Sam was either going to break and hurt someone or break and get himself killed. Hell she had gone through the same thing with her brother.

A phone began to ring.

Aeron checked hers. "It's not mine." She said harshly.

Sam reached for his. "It's not mine either."

Dean checked his. "Nope." Dean rubbed his face. "Check the glove compartment, it's dad's."

"Dad's?"

"Yes, I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call."

Sam opened the glove compartment and found John's phone. He answered it. "Hello? Yes… this is Edgar Cayce. No! No, no, no, don't call the police. I'll handle this myself. Thanks. You know, can you just uh, can you just lock it back up for me? Great. Uhm, I.. I uh, I don't have my book in front of me," He gestured to his brother for a pen.

Dean gave him a pen.

"Do you… do you have the address so I can… Sure, ok. Go ahead. Right, thanks." He hung up the phone. "Dad ever tell you what he kept a container at a storage place?"

"What?"

"Outside of Buffalo?"

"No way."

"Yeah. And someone just broke into it."

"Oh that's just grand." Aeron said rubbing her face.

"Do you know something about the storage container?" Dean questioned her.

Aeron rolled her eyes. "No. But most hunters have them. Hell I have one in Texas." She said scoffing.

"Huh… well I guess that isn't so odd then."

"Bet your skinny ass it isn't odd."

"Hey."

Aeron rolled her eyes. "It is a saying Deano. Never would check out your ass."

"Hey."

She shook her head.

SNSNSN

The three of them were in the elevator.

"Man…" Dean said rubbing his face.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Just dad. You know him and his secrets. Spend all this time with the guy and it's like we barely even know the man." Dean said shaking his head.

"Well, we're about to learn something." Sam said slipping his hands in his pockets.

The three of them got out of the elevator.

Dean unlocked the unit and slid the door open.

They slowly walked into the storage unit.

"No demons allowed." Sam said looking at the devil's trap.

"Blood. Check this out." Dean said holding up a tripwire that is attached to a shotgun hidden in a large animal skull.

Sam's eyes widened. "Whoever broke in here got tagged."

"Dear old dad. I got two sets of boot treads here, looks like it was a two-man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking." Dean told them.

"So what's the deal? Dad would do work here or something?"

"Living the high life, as usual." Dean said shaking his head.

The three of them went further in.

"Well John certainly wanted to keep some memories locked up in here." Aeron said looking around.

Dean laughed when he saw a skull. He shook his head.

Sam looked over at a desk while Aeron went further into the unit.

Dean picked up a trophy from a shelf. He dusted it off some. "1995."

"No way! That's my Division Championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this." Sam said taking it from Dean.

"Yeah… It was probably about the closest you ever came to being a boy."

Aeron shook her head.

Dean wandered off. "Oh, wow! It's my first sawed-off. I made it myself. Sixth grade." Dean laughed and pumped the shot gun.

Sam moved in further and opened a door to a back room. The chain had been cut.

The three of them slowly walked into the back room.

"This is really creepy." Aeron said shaking her head seeing the arsenal that John had in here.

"Holy crap. Look at this, he had landmines… Which they didn't take. Or the guns. I guess they knew what they were after huh?"

Sam spotted some boxes that were inscribed with symbols on the far shelf. "Hey Dean… Aeron… check this out. See these symbols? That's binding magic. These are curse boxes."

Dean and Aeron moved closer to get a better look.

"Curse boxes? Th… they're supposed to keep the evil mojo in, right, kind like the Pandora deal?"

"Yeah. Yeah, they're built to contain the power of the cursed object."

"Well, dad's journal did mention a whole bunch of stuff, you know? Dangerous hexed items, fetishes… he never really did say where they ended up."

"Yeah. Well this must be his toxic waste dump." He saw a rectangular shape in the dust. He ran his finger along the dust. "One box is missing… Great."

"And I hope it isn't the box that I think it might be." Aeron said rubbing her face. She knew of some of the boxes that John had hidden due to Bobby.

"Well maybe they didn't open it."

"That's the worst thing to say Dean. We can't jinx ourselves on this. Come on."

"Aeron what are you doing?" Sam questioned looking at the strawberry blonde haired woman.

Aeron grinned. "Come on. Security cameras. We can only hope that they didn't black out their plates."

"Oh smart Red."

Aeron shook her head.

The three of them slipped out of the unit. They were going to go and check the cameras and run the plates to see where the plates would lead them too if they hadn't blacked them out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 7. I hope that you enjoyed it. I hope to have the next chapter out shortly. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and let me know how I am doing. If there is anything that you would like to see please let me know what you think. I got plans for this chapter. I have to say that the next one will be a bit funnier and Aeron might… keyword might lighten up on Sam. But with how mad she is with him for trusting Ruby for the moment… well I can't say I blame her. Until next time.


	8. Rabbit's Foot

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 8. I worked hard on this chapter. I hope that you enjoy this even though my fingers are pretty much hating me at the moment with how long I've been typing and getting my fingers caught in the door this morning coming into work today. So two of my fingers are banged up from the freaking door. Oh well things happen. I just really wanted to type this chapter out and not care about the pain that I felt in my fingers. But I thought that the humor in the chapter would help some. Without further ado Chapter 8.

**Chapter 8**

Rabbit's Foot

Dean, Sam, and Aeron pulled into the alley beside an apartment block next to another car.

Aeron stuck her head out the window kneeling on the back seat. "Connecticut. Last three digits 880."

"Yep that's it." Sam said smiling looking back at Aeron getting a good sight of her back and perfect ass. He rubbed his face.

Dean chuckled. "Should've blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera."

Aeron sat back down on the seat. "What did I say. There might be a good chance that they didn't black out their plates. Which is a dumb ass move if you are going to steal something. Come on and let's give these fuckers a scare."

"Only you would say that."

"Oh come on. Don't you want your box back?"

Dean got out of the Impala. "Guns."

"Yeah." Sam said getting out of the car as well.

Aeron slid out of the back seat.

"Aeron…"

"Now is not the time Sam." She snapped at him.

"You can't be mad at me…"

"I can be mad at you. No demon would be so willing to help us hunters." She took a deep breath. "I don't care what Ruby says." She looked into Sam's hazel eyes. "There is a slim chance to none. You need to know that." She looked down. "Come on." She said following Dean up the stairs.

Sam let out a soft sigh. How was he going to get her to listen to him? He didn't trust Ruby at least not right at that moment. He was planning on using her to try to save Dean. Did she really think that Dean wouldn't be saved?

Dean knocked the door in with a kick.

The three of them burst into the room with their guns drawn.

"Freeze, Freeze! Nobody move!" Dean yelled.

"Don't move!" Sam shouted.

"Don't move!" Aeron shouted as well.

"What is this?" Wayne asked.

"Stop!" Sam shouted.

"Alright, give us the box." Dean told them. "And please tell me that you didn't…."

"Oh they did." Sam said looking at the box that sat on the table.

"You opened it?!" Dean yelled slamming Wayne against the wall.

"Are you guys cops?" Wayne asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you guys cops?" Wayne yelled again.

"What was in the box?" Dean questioned him with narrowed eyes.

"Answer his question." Aeron said not lowering her gun any.

Wayne looked over at the coffee table where a rabbit's foot sat.

Dean's gaze followed Waynes. "Oh, was that it, huh? It was wasn't it? What is that thing?"

Wayne used Dean's distraction to knock the gun from his hand.

It fell to the floor causing it to fire it ricochets off of a radiator and hits Sam's gun causing him to drop it and it then ricochets from his gun into Aeron's shoulder causing her to scream causing her to drop her gun.

Sam and Grossman both went for Sam's gun.

Grossman shoved Sam into Dean and caused Dean to fall onto the coffee table launching the rabbit's foot into the air.

"Sorry!"

Grossman threw himself at Sam knocking them both the the floor. Grossman threw punches at Sam's face.

Wayne went for Dean's gun. He aimed at Sam. He hit Dean who had gotten up to his feet under the chin causing him to fall down again.

Grossman tried to strangle Sam.

Aeron moved quickly slamming into Grossman knocking him off of Sam.

Grossman turned and his her in the side of the face with his fist sending her flying to the ground landing on her bad shoulder causing her to shriek.

Sam grabbed the rabbit's foot. "Dean! I got it!" He shouted standing up. He went over to Aeron and helped her up onto her feet.

Wayne moved forward cocking Dean's gun in Sam's face. "No you don't."

Grossman got his hands on Aeron's gun while Wayne pulled the trigger on Sam.

The gun jammed on Wayne. Wayne panic and tried to clear the chamber.

Dean got up off of the floor. He went over to try and stop him.

Wayne stumbled back and fell over the couch knocking himself out.

Grossman gets up and points Aeron's gun.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

Grossman moved the books fell from the bookshelves and fall onto his head knocking him out. Aeron's gun flew into Sam's hand.

Dean looked astounded.

Aeron held onto her bleeding shoulder.

"That was a lucky break!" Dean looked at the item that Sam held. "Is that a rabbit's foot?"

Sam held it up. "I think it is."

"Huh." Dean shook his head.

"As much as I love the both of you boys…" Aeron said through gritted teeth. "But I think that my shoulder needs tended to."

Sam and Dean looked at her.

"Is it a clean shot?" Dean questioned her.

"How the hell can I tell. It feels like there is a bullet inside." She hissed holding her hand tightly over it to keep the blood at least at a slow pace bleeding wise.

"Well let's get it tended to and then we will eat."

"Sounds good to me." She looked at the rabbit's foot that Sam now held. She shook her head. She didn't like the look of that rabbit's foot. She had a strange feeling that it was going to be a lot more trouble than what it was worth.

SNSNSN

Dean stitched Aeron's shoulder up. Thankfully there was no bullet in it. It went clear through which was good for her. He then took them to Biggerson's Restaurant. He went in to do whatever he was going to do in there.

Sam was looking through his dad's journal in hopes to find something.

Aeron was laying in the back her head resting on her balled up coat.

Dean came back with a paper bag in his hands. He got in. Dean took something out of the bag.

"I'm not finding anything on it in dad's journal." Sam told Dean.

Dean pulled out several scratch cards in front of his brother.

Aeron rolled her eyes. Was he seriously… wait scratch that he was serious.

"Dean, come on."

"What? Hey, that was my gun he was aiming at your head, and my gun don't jam. SO that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break. Here, scratch one. C'mon Sam, scratch and win." Dean said handing a coin over and a car.

Sam scratched it off. "Dean, it's gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise dad wouldn't have locked it up." He said handing it back to his brother.

Dean looked at the card. "$1200... you just won $1200." He laughed. 'I don't know, man, it doesn't seem that cursed to me!" He said handing another card.

Aeron groaned. "Come on, Dean. I don't think we will have time for this."

SNSNSN

Dean was outside laying six scratch cards on the hood calculating their winnings. Dean laughed. "Oh, man."

Sam had called Bobby. "Now look Bobby, we didn't know." Sam said leaning against the car.

"_You touched it? Damn it, Sam!"_

"Well dad never told us about this thing. I mean you knew about his storage place at Black Rock?"

"_His lock up? Yeah, I knew. Hell I built those curse boxes for him. Listen you have got a serious problem."_

Sam noticed something shining under a new paper on the ground. It was a golden watch.

"_That rabbit's foot ain't no dime store notion."_

Sam picked up the watch and showed it to Dean.

Dean mouthed awesome.

"_It's real hoodoo, old world stuff. Made by a Baton Rouge conjure woman about a hundred years ago."_

"It's a hell of a luck charm." Sam told Bobby.

"_It's not a luck charm, it's a curse. She made it to kill people, Sam! See, you touch it, you own it, sure, you get a run of good luck to beat the devil. But you lose it, that luck turns. It turns so bad that you're dead inside a week."_

"Well, so I won't lose it, Bobby."

"_Everybody loses it!"_

"Well, then, how do we break the curse?"

"_I don't know if you can." _

Sam put it into his pocket.

"_Lemme look through my library and make some calls. Just sit tight and get Anne to dig in her books that she has on her. She might have something as well."_

Sam put the phone into his pocket after Bobby ended the call.

Aeron looked at Sam. "What did Bobby say?"

"He's going to do some reasearch. He said something about you looking too."

Aeron let out a sigh. "Of course he did."

"Dude! We're up fifteen grand!"

Sam looked at brother giving him a half smile.

"Come on let's get something to eat."

The three of them walked into the restaurant.

"Don't worry, Bobby will find a way to break it. Until then I say we hit Vegas, pull a little Rain Man. You can be Rain Man."

Sam shook his head at what his brother said. "Look, we just lay low until Bobby calls back, ok?" He looked at the owner. "Hi, uh, table for three please?"

"Congradulations!"

An alarm goes off.

Aeron shook her head. This was going to be one long day.

"It's exciting I know."

"You are the one millionth guest of the Biggerson's Restaurant family!"

The staff took pictures and singing.

Sam looked embarrassed. This was probably one of the worst things that could happen right at that moment.

Aeron groaned turning her head trying to ignore the noise going on around them.

Dean of course was ecstatic about the whole thing.

SNSNSN

Sam was on his laptop searching for the information that would hopefully help them. "Bobby's right. This lore goes way back. Pure hoodoo. You can't just cut one off any rabbit. Has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on a Friday the thirteenth."

Aeron got up from the table. "Of course. I'll be right back." She said walking away from the boys. She tiredly walked towards the bathroom and went inside. She locked the door and removed her coat. She looked over her shoulder. Her fingers lightly pressed on it. She shook her head. She was going to have to be careful from now on. She was beginning to realize the more she was with Sam and Dean the more trouble that she got herself into. She came out after slipping her jacket back on and saw Dean and Sam were watching a woman retreating.

"Dude. If you were ever gonna get lucky…" Dean said to Sam.

"Shut up." Sam said rolling his eyes. Sam went to pick up his coffee and he knocked it over and it spilled on the table and on himself. Sam jumped up out of the seat. "Oh! Oh Geez, uh…" He turned and a waiter with a full try crashes into him causing things to fall and cause a scene.

Dean looked shocked.

Sam looked at the waiter. "Sorry!" He turned back to Dean.

"How was that good?"

Sam reached into his pocket and found it was empty.

"Don't tell me…" Aeron shook her head.

"Son of a bitch."

"I leave you two alone for five minutes and you lose the damn rabbit's foot. Seriously?" She shook her head. "Come on."

The three of them rushed out of the restaurant.

"Come on!" Dean said running a head.

Aeron was right behind him.

Sam tripped and fell flat on his face.

Dean stopped and turned. "Wow. You suck."

Aeron and Dean reached down pulling him up onto his feet.

"Ow."

"So what, now your luck turns bad?"

Sam groaned. "I guess."

Aeron looked at Sam's knees they were ripped and his knees were bloody and raw. "Come on."

"I wonder how bad."

"That Dean… you better hope that you didn't jinx him." She said walking with him.

SNSNSN

Sam, Dean, and Aeron showed back up the apartment that they had gotten the rabbit's foot from. Dean and Aeron walked in and Sam hung back.

"Oh, man. What do you want?" Grossman asked narrowing his eyes at them.

"Heard about your friend. That's bad luck." Dean said not in a caring tone.

"Piss off."

"We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot. A woman."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because she just stole it back from us."

He laughed.

"Listen man, this is seri…." Sam took a step forward tripping over a wire pulling a cd player off of the shelf and sending them both to the ground. A lamp was taken with him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Aeron shook her head and walked over to him to help him off of the ground.

Grossman smirked.

"I want you to tell us her name."

"Screw you." Grossman said.

"It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner."

"What?"

"It was the rabbit's foot."

"You're crazy man." Grossman said scoffing.

"You know I"m not. You saw what happened, what it did. All the flukes, all the luck. When you lose the foot that luck goes sour. That's what killed your friend. And my brother here is next. And who knows how many more innocent people after that. Now if you don't help us stop this thing, that puts those deaths on your head."

Grossman looked worried.

"Now I can read people… and I get it. You're a thief, and a scumbag, that's fine. But you're not a killer. Are you?"

"No." Grossman whispered.

"So are you going to help us?" Aeron asked holding Sam close to her so he didn't get hurt. That was the last thing that they needed was Sam getting hurt even more.

Grossman nodded his head.

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 8. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. If there is anything that you would like to see please let me know. Poor Sam right? How bad are things going to get with his curse? I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Until next time.


	9. I'll Stay With Him

Authoress Note: Welcome to chapter 9 and the final part of Bad Day at Black Rock.I know some of you are waiting to see how Aeron treats Bela. Or Aeron might know Bela. But I am not going to reveal anything. I don't want to give any spoilers out. Just due to the fact that spoilers are bad. Very bad. Plus I like giving some mystery in my stories for chapters. Not really revealing much which only seems fair. I mean… it is right. I do apologize for taking so long to get the next chapter because I had been fairly busy for the last few days and got bad news with the vehicle that I got. It seems like it is going to cause me problem. Okay enough of my ramblings. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 9.

**Chapter 9**

I'll Stay With Him

The three of them exited the apartment building.

Aeron was walking ahead of the brothers. She dodged the gum easily.

Dean's cell phone began to ring. He stepped over a wad of pink gum that was on the ground. "Hello?"

Sam followed only to step in it. Sam looked frustrated as he lifted his shoe up off of the gum.

"_Dean, great news. Wasn't easy but I found a heavyweight cleansing ritual that should do the trick."_

"Bobby, that's uh, great, cept Sam, uh…" He looked over at his brother and grimaced. "Sam lost the foot."

"_He what?!" _

"Bobby. Bobby listen. This, uh, this hot chick stole it from him. I'm serious. In her mid 20's, and she was sharp you know, good enough at the con to play us."

Sam tried to scrape the gum off of his shoe on a broken grate of a broken storm drain.

"And she only gave the guy she hired a name, probably an alias or something. Uh, Luigi or something?"

Sam still trying to scrape his shoe off. "Lugosi."

"Lugosi."

"_Lugosi? Lugos… Aw crap, it's probably Bela." _

Sam moved his foot too hard and he lost his shoe. He kneeled down trying to get it back.

"Bela Lugosi? That's cute."

Aeron stopped in her tracks. "Son of a bitch." Aeron groaned.

"_Bela Talbot's her real name." Bobby groaned. "Crossed paths with her once or twice. Anne ran into her a few more times. I am really not sure of what happened when Anne crossed paths. Anne won't tell me." _

"Well she knew about the rabbit's foot. Is she a hunter?"

Aeron scoffed rolling her eyes.

"_Pretty friggin' far from a hunter, but she knows her way around the territory. She's been out of the country." Bobby sighed. "Last I heard she was in the Middle East someplace."_

"Ah, I guess she's back."

"_Which means serious bad lucky for you."_

"Great."

"_But if it is Bela… At least I might know some folks who know where to find her."_

"Thanks, Bobby. Again."

"_Just… look out for your brother, ya idjit."_

Dean put his phone in his pocket. He looked back at Sam. "What?"

Sam looked upset. "I lost my shoe."

Dean looked down and saw that one of his shoe was gone. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned away.

Sam hung his head.

"Come on boys." Aeron said getting into the Impala.

SNSNSN

Dean pulled into the parking lot and stopped inside the entrance. "Alright, Bobby. Thanks. Hey, we owe ya. Another one." He looked at Sam. "Alright, Bobby's got it on pretty good authority that this Bela chick… lives in Queens. So it'll take me about two hours to get there."

"So what are we doing here?" Sam questioned looking at his brother.

"You, my brother, are staying here cause I don't want your bad luck getting us killed." He said pulling into the main lot.

SNSNSN

Dean unlocked the door and led Sam inside. He turned on the light.

"What am I even supposed to do, Dean?"

"Nothing! Nothing. Come here. I don't want you doing anything. I want you to sit right here." He said pulling a chair into the middle of the room. "And don't move. OK? Don't turn on the light, don't turn off the light. Don't even scratch your nose."

"Dean." Aeron called to him.

"What is it?" He asked looking at her.

"I'll stay with him."

Dean's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah…" Aeron said nodding her head."Better to have an extra pair of eyes. Plus you don't want me to go with you." She shook her head. "Unless you want Bela dead."

"I take it you know her better than Bobby let's on."

"That's an understatement."

Dean nodded his head. "Alright. Just watch out for him."

Aeron nodded her head. "It's the least that I can do."

Dean headed to the door locking it.

Sam sat down Sam wrinkled his nose a few times before scratching it.

Aeron let out a sigh. "Don't scratch." She said grabbing onto his hands to keep him from scratching his nose.

Sam let out a sigh. "What do you know of this Bela…"

"Trust me. I don't think you would want to know the history between me and Bela. It's not pretty."

"Are you certain about that?"

Aeron removed her hands from his. "I am certain." She said sitting down on the bed. "Bela… she's just really bad news. I've come close to wanting to put a bullet between her eyes."

"She's wronged you?"

"In more ways than one." She let out a sigh. "She stole something of mine a while ago…"

"Don't you want to get it back?"

"In the worst way yes. But it ain't worth getting myself killed."

Sam nodded his head.

"Besides… I am not none too sure if she hocked the item that she stole from me."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's a thief Sam. It's what she does. I don't like people who think they can steal rare objects." She shook her head.

Sam understood what she had meant. He could only hope that Dean would be able to find Bela and bring the foot back to destroy it.

"Sam."

He looked at her.

"Dean will find the foot. We will get this problem fixed."

"Is that why you stayed with me?"

Aeron locked her blue grey eyes with his hazel ones. "I didn't want something to happen to you." She stood up. "You think you'll be alright for 20 minutes?"

Sam looked at her confused.

"I"m gonna go and get a shower." She shedded her coat carefully. "Besides I think that I need to clean this wound up a little bit."

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah. I should be."

"Ok… just try not to move." She said walking by him and patting him lightly on the shoulder before digging in her bag grabbing a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans along with a bra and panties buried into the flannel. She slipped into the bathroom.

SNSNSN

Sam rocked back and forth on the chair. Since Aeron had gone and gotten a shower he had gotten bored. He liked it when he was talking to her. He heard a clunking grinding sound. He looked up and saw that smoke was pouring out of the AC. Sam looked at it sadly. "Oh come on, I… I didn't… I wasn't…" He let out a sigh. He got up slowly and cautiously walked over to the unit.

The AC caught on fire.

Sam grabbed the comforter off of one of the beds and attempted to put the fire out with it.

Aeron came out of the bathroom. "Sam.. What the hell?"

Sam turned sharply.

"Sam."

"What?"

"You're arm is on fire."

Sam saw it and used the curtain to try and put it out. He ended up getting tangled in it pulling it down and falling back landing into Aeron taking her with him knocking them both out.

SNSNSN

Creedy restrained Sam to a chair with Duct Tape while Kubrick taped down Aeron.

Sam's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, he's awake." Creedy said with a smile.

"Back with us, eh?" Kubrick said looking at Sam.

"We didn't even have to touch you. You just went all." Creedy wiggled. "Spastic, and knocked yourself out? It was like watching Jerry Lewis trying to stack chairs!"

"Who are you. What do you wa…"

Kubrick snapped his fingers in Sam's face.

Sam looked at him confused.

"I used to think your friend Gordon sent me."

"Gordon? Oh come on!"

"Yeah, because he asked me to track you down, and put a bullet in your brain."

"Great. That sounds like him." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"But, as it turns out… I'm on a mission from God." He said striking him in the face.

"What are we going to do about the slut?" Creedy asked.

"Oh. Nothing. Just let her watch the death of Sam Winchester."

"He really knocked her out good didn't he?"

"Oh yeah."

SNSNSN

Creedy threw a glass of water onto Sam's face.

Sam looked worse for wear. His cheek was bruised and his nose was bloody. Sam shook his head to get the water off of him. He saw Kubrick. He let out a sigh. He looked over and saw that Aeron had a bruise over her eye and her temple was bleeding. Aeron didn't deserve that kind of treatment by fellow hunters.

"You were part of that demon plan to open the gate weren't you?" Kubrick asked with narrowed eyes.

"We did everything we could to stop it."

"Lie lie lie! You were in on it. You know what their next move is too, don't you?"

"No, I don't, okay? You're wrong about all of this."

"Where are they gonna hit us next?"

Sam sighed and stayed silent.

Kubrick struck sam across the face.

Sam exhaled.

"Where?! Gordon told me about you, Sam. About your powers. You're some kinda weirdo psychic freak?"

"No, not any more. I… no powers, no visions, nothing, it just…"

"Liar!" He yelled punching Sam.

"Hey leave him alone!" Aeron shouted. Her eye was swollen shut, but her good one was narrowed. "He's not lying."

Kubrick looked at her. He nodded his head towards Creedy.

Creedy walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair. "Shut up!" He yelled slamming his hand across her face.

Aeron felt blood go into her mouth. She spat it out onto Creedy.

"Now no more lies. There's an army of demons out there pushing at a world already on the brink. We're on deck for the endgame here, right? So maybe, just maybe you can understand." He drew his gun. "Why we can't take chances." He pointed his gun at Sam.

"Whoa, okay, okay, no, do… hold on a minute!"

"Hey, Kubrick just…" Creedy tried to intervene.

"No, you saw what happened, Creedy. Ask yourself, why are we here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen."

"Look, I can explain all of that if…." Sam said only to be cut off.

"Shut up!" He pointed the gun at Sam not even looking at him.

Sam let out a long suffering sigh. This was not going the way that he wished. This bad luck was really going to get him killed.

"It's God, Creedy. He led us here for one reason. To do his work. This… is destiny."

"Whoa…." Dean said coming into the room.

Kubrick aimed the gun point blank range at Sam's forehead.

Sam's eyes squeezed shut.

Dean cocked his gun. "Nope. No destiny. Just a rabbit's foot."

"Put the gun down, son, or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall."

"Oh, this thing?"

"Yeah that thing."

"Okay. But you see, there's something about me that you don't know." Dean said putting his gun down looking fairly smug. He picked up a pen.

"Yeah? What would that be?"

"It's my lucky day." Dean tossed the pen and it lodged itself into the barrel of Kubrick's gun.

Sam looked at his brother impressed.

Aeron shook her head.

Dean laughed. "Oh my God, did you see that shot!?"

Creedy lunged at Dean and tried to punch him.

Dean easily side stepped and Creedy ran into the wall hitting the floor.

Kubrick looked at his gun that had the pen in it. He tried to dislodge it.

"I'm amazing." Dean picked up the television remote the threw it hard at Kubrick. It hit him right between the eyes knocking him out cold. Dean smiled. "I'm Batman."

"Yeah." Sam said sarcastically. "You're Batman."

SNSNSN

Sam was crouching over a small fire. He sprinkled something over it.

Dean was busy checking over the scratch cards he had.

"Alright. Bone ash, cayenne pepper, that should do it."

"One second…"

"Dean you…"

"Hey back off, Jinx. I'm bringing home the bacon."

Aeron rolled her eyes.

Sam sighed.

Dean smirked and stashed them into his pocket of his jacket which was hanging over a gravestone. "Alright, say goodbye wascally wabbit."

Aeron turned sharply when she heard a gun cocking.

Dean turned as well.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or, you know, whatever." Bela stated. "Put the foot down, honey."

Aeron pulled her gun out cocking it.

"No. You're not going to shoot anybody. See I have to be able to read people. Ok, you're a thief, fine, you're not…"

Bela ignored Dean and aimed at Sam.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Bela." Aeron said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh Aeron, is that you sugar?"

"That's right bitch."

"Oh you're still mad at me."

Aeron kept her gun aimed on Bela. "What do you think the answer is Bela?"

"Oh pooh. You can't be mad at me for stealing that one thing."

"Tend to one you sold it."

"Oh yes…"

Aeron lowered her gun. There would be no way to get it back.

Bela shot Sam in the shoulder causing him to go down.

"Son of a…"

"Back off, tiger. Back off. You make one more move and I'll pull the trigger."

Sam slowly got up clutching his shoulder.

Aeron moved over to Sam to look his shoulder over.

"You've got the luck, Dean. You, i can't hit. But your brother? Him I can't miss."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't just go around shooting people like that!" Dean shouted.

"Relax. It's a shoulder hit, I can aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people? Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now."

"Alright! Alright. Take it easy." Dean goes to drop it, but he throws it at Bela. "Think fast."

Bela catches the foot and curses.

Dean smiled.

"Damn."

"Now, what do you say we destroy, that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?"

Bela sighed in annoyance."

SNSNSN

Aeron had bandaged Sam's shoulder up.

Bela dropped the rabbit's foot in the embers. "Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer."

Aeron scoffed.

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that. Sam?" Dean asked looking over at his brother who Aeron was taping the bandage in place.

"Nope. Not even a little." Sam said shaking his head.

"Hmm. Maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry." Bela said looking at the brothers leaning over the grave stone that had Dean's jacket hanging over it.

"Oh don't go away angry. Just go away." Dean said rolling his eyes.

She smirked. "Have a nice night, boys. And I am sure that I will be seeing you around." She said looking at Aeron.

"And I might be putting a bullet in your head." Aeron said with venom lacing her voice.

She walked away from the three hunters.

SNSNSN

The three of them walked back towards the car.

"You good?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"I'll live." Sam said putting his hand on his newly patched up shoulder.

"And what about you?" Dean asked looked at Aeron.

"I rather not talk about." Aeron said putting her hands in her pockets.

Dean let out a sigh. He could tell that she was pissed. Very pissed off with the information that she had found out from Bela. Hell he wanted to know what was stolen from Aeron, but was truly afraid to ask her. "I guess we're back to normal now, huh? No good luck, no bad luck. Oh! I forgot we're up $46000. I almost forgot about the… scratch tickets." Dean reached into pockets and found nothing.

Aeron shook her head. "That's why you keep things close to you." Aeron said scoffing.

The three of them looked at one another and watched Bela drive away.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled angrily.

Aeron shook her head. "Come on boys. We should go back to motel. Time for us to go to get some sleep."

"And how do you think we are going to pay for the room?"

Aeron rolled her eyes and pulled out her money. "If you have forgotten I had some money." She shook her head. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."

The three of them walked back to the Impala to get some sleep from the long night that the three of them had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 9. I hope that you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think of what I revealed about Bela and Aeron. What do you think Bela had stolen from Aeron? I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Do you think Bela lied to her? Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time.


	10. Church Suicide

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 10 of Fault in Our Stars and the first chapter that goes to Sin City. Now I am going to be seeing how far I can get with my series that I have been working on. I hope to have them up in a timely manner. I don't want to leave some of them so long because it makes me feel bad that I haven't been updating them. :( I have also decided to add a little scene a flashback it you want to call it with Creedy and Kubrick. But it's not going to be apart of this chapter. But here is the flashback of what happened during the time that they were tied up.

_Kubrick leaned over aeron and slapped her lightly over the face. _

_Aeron groaned her eyes fluttering open. _

"_Ah sleeping beauty finally awake." He said with a smirk. _

_Aeron narrowed her eyes at him. "Kubrick."_

"_Nice to see you too, Aeron."_

"_What the fucking hell are you doing Kubrick?" She spat slowly trying to get her hands that were bound behind her back. But the tape was something that she wasn't sure if she would be able to get through it. _

"_Oh I think you should tell me. Miss I don't work well with others."_

"_Go to hell." She snapped._

_He slapped her hard across the face. "You don't think I know you have been travelling with Sam Winchester and his brother? You helped start this whole thing." _

"_Go fuck yourself!" She snapped. She tried to get the duct tape off of her wrists, but it was beginning to rub them raw. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of them. _

_He got close into her face. "No." He hissed. "You helped them start the demon war on a world that was already on the brink of self-destructing."_

_Aeron brought her head forward colliding it with Kubrick's head. _

_Kubrick stumbled back. "You bitch."_

_Aeron smirked. "You aren't hurting Sam."_

_Kubrick slapped her hard across the face. He then slammed this disoriented girl head against the back of the chair knocking her out again. "That's where you're wrong sweetheart."_

I know that it wasn't much, but Aeron did fight back against Kubrick. But being tied with duct tape isn't something that she would have been able to get out of unless she tore the heck out of her arms. I've had duct tape on my arm before and I think if two arms tied together with duct tape would make it harder, but she really did try. She fought back and she is mouthy. But I think we already knew that. I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I never thought that I would take this long getting a new chapter up though. I have been dealing with a lot of things as of late and they kind of all hit at once which didn't please me in the least bit. But without further ado Chapter 10.

**Chapter 10**

Church Suicide

The three of them were back at Bobby's. They were trying their best to help the older hunter with the Colt.

Dean was melting metal to turn into bullets.

Bobby was looking at the colt through a magnifying glass and looking at diagrams of parts of trying to get this thing to work.

Aeron was curled up in a chair reading over one of her books. Trying to find anything at all that would help them.

Sam walked into the room. "Hey."

Dean looked up from what he was doing. "Hey, what's up?"

"Might've found some omens in Ohio. Dry lightning, barometric-pressure drop."

"Well, that's thrilling." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Plus, some guy blows his head off in a church and another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops take him out. Might be demonic omens." Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

Aeron looked up from her book.

"Or it could just be a suicide and a psycho scrapbooker." Dean said shaking his head.

"Dean suicide in a church in one of the worst sins that a human can do inside of a church." Aeron said softly. With how much she knew about the history of the religions suicide was a sin in the Catholic eyes.

"Yeah, but it is out best lead since Lincoln." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Where in Ohio?" Dean asked rubbing his face.

"Elizabethville. It's a half-dead factory town in the rust belt."

"There's got to be a demon or two in South Beach."

Aeron scoffed rolling her eyes.

Sam shook his head smiling. "Sorry, Hef. Maybe next time." Sam looked over at Bobby. "How's it going Bobby?"

"Slow." Bobby said rubbing his face tiredly.

"Eh, I tell you, it's a little sad seeing the Colt like that." Dean said pointing it out to Bobby.

"Well, the only thing it's good for now it figuring out what makes it tick."

"So what makes it tick?" Sam asked looking at Bobby.

Bobby looked up at him not amused with what Sam had said.

Sam held up his hands in amusement.

Aeron closed her book and got up out of the chair.

Dean got up from where he was sitting. "So, if we want to go check out these omens in Ohio…" He looked over at Bobby. "You think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?" Dean asked teasingly but keeping a straight face.

Sam chuckled.

Aeron scoffed.

Bobby stared at him with a look. "Well, it won't kill demons by then, but I can promise you it'll kill you."

Dean smiled. "Alright, come on, we're wasting the daylight."

"See you, Bobby." Sam said following his brother.

Aeron shook her head and followed them as well.

"Hey! You guys run into anything… anything… you call me."

The three of them nodded their heads.

"Sure thing Bobby." Aeron said waving her hand to Bobby on the way out of the house.

SNSNSN

The brothers were dressed in suits and Aeron was dressed in a suit skirt set. They were talking to Father Gil.

"There's not much left for the insurance company. It was suicide… I saw it myself." Father Gil told the three of them.

"Well, this shouldn't take long, then." Dean replied.

Father Gil let out a sigh. He pointed out the spot where Andy had died. "That's where Andy did it. It's the first time I'd seen him in weeks. He used to come every Sunday."

"When did he stop?" Sam asked looking at Father Gil.

The Father thought about it for a moment. "Probably about… two months ago? Right around the time everything else started to change."

"Change how?" Aeron asked looking at the Father.

"Oh, let's just say this used to be a town… you could be proud of. People… cared about each other. Andy sang in the choir, and then one day, he just…. wasn't Andy anymore. It was like he was…"

"Possessed?" Sam questioned looking at the Father.

"You could say that. Gambled away his money, cheated on his wife, destroyed his business. Yes, like a switch had flipped."

"Father, did you know the man who killed those folks in the hobby shop?"

"Sure, Tony Perkins."

"Tony Perkins."

"Good man."

"Would you say that his personality suddenly changed one day too?"

"I never thought about it that way, but… yes, about the same time as Andy… about two months ago."

"Well thank you, Father. Appreciate your time." Dean said with a smile.

The three of them began to walk away.

"Two months ago, we opened up the devil's gate, all of a sudden this town turns into Margaritaville? It's no coincidence." Sam told the two of them quietly.

"Yeah. That's true. We should find out what the hell is going on." Aeron said following the two brothers out of the church.

"Looks like we have to do some research on this." Dean said running his hands through his hair messing it up some more.

"Your least favorite thing." Aeron said rolling her eyes.

The three of them got into the Impala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 10. Please let me know what you think. I do apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I've never taken this long of trying to get a chapter up and posted. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. As long as life doesn't get in the way. Please review and let me know what you think. Let me know what you think of the little flashback I added. I hope that you enjoyed it. Do you think Aeron should punch Richie? I personally didn't like him and just want to know what you guys think. Until next time.


	11. Looking For Trouble

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 11 of Fault in Our Stars and Part 2 of Sin City. I am sorry that it took me so long. I was fighting with my internet. I hope that you enjoy this. Aeron is going to have a little issue with Richie. I won't tell you if she hits him or not. I personally think that she should hit Richie. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 11.

**Chapter 11**

Looking For Trouble

The three of them entered their room.

Dean chuckled at the mirrors that were on the ceiling.

Aeron shook her head. "God.. I hate motels like this." Aeron said with a groan.

A door across the hall opened up.

Dean looked over and saw someone who he thought that he wouldn't see again. "Richie."

Richie looked up.

"I don't believe it."

"Hey, Dean… Winchester right?"

"Yeah."

A tall scantily dressed girl appeared behind him.

"This is my sister, uh, Cheryl."

"Hey." Cheryl said with a smile.

"Cheryl." Dean said nodding his head.

Richie handed her some money. "There."

Cheryl left.

Aeron raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know… stepsister."

Aeron shook her head. She had a feeling that Cheryl wasn't his sister but a hooker.

"Come on in. This is my brother, Sam and this is our friend Aeron." Dean said with a smile.

"Hey. How you doing?" Richie said with a smile.

"Not too bad. How do you two know each other?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"You were in school." Dean told his brother as they went into the room.

"It was that succubus, in Canarsie right?" Richie asked looking at Dean.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, man. You should have seen the rack on this broad. Freakin' tragedy when I had to gank her."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait. Who killed her? If I remember, your ass was toast until I showed up."

"Oh, I forgot what a comedian this guy was."

Aeron rolled her eyes.

"Richie, Richie, know what? I told you then and I'll tell you again… you're not cut out for this job. You're gonna get yourself killed."

Richie's phone rang. He answered it. "Talk to me." He looked at Dean. "FYI, Winchester, words hurt. Yeah? No, it's not a good time, babe. Later." He hung up his phone.

Aeron rolled her eyes. She could already tell that she wasn't going to like Richie all that much.

"So you find anything in this town, anyway?"

"Ah, no. I got nothing." Richie said rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, wait a minute. You mean as in demons and whatnot?"

"Yeah."

"No, I got nothing."

Dean scoffed. "Typical. What about your sister back there?"

"Oh, honestly? She definitely had the devil in her, but she wasn't no demon, you know what I'm saying." He looked at Dean and saw the look that he was giving.

Aeron rolled her eyes. "Come on. Tell us something." She bit out. She hated the guy already. Talking about a woman like that. Dean didn't do that and she was thankful for that. Or he would do it jokingly. She walked over to her bag. She had to get out of these clothes. She couldn't stand wearing this outfit for much longer. She hated skirts.

"Right. Seriously. Church guy, hobby-shop guy… they were lunch meat by the time I got there. Hey maybe they were possessed, but I can't prove it." Richie told them.

"Yeah, that's where we are too." Sam said looking at Richie who was busy looking at Aeron who was digging in her bag. Sam shifted uncomfortably. He hated the fact that Richie was staring at Aeron like she was a piece of meat. "You know, let's just say that demons are possessing people in this town. You know, raising hell…"

"Yeah, but why would a demon blow his brains out?" Dean questioned cutting off his little brother.

"Well for fun? You know he wrecks one body, moves to another. You know, like taking a stolen car for a joyride." Richie pointed out hoping that it would be a good point that he was making.

"Anybody else left in the town that fits the profile… you know, nice guy turned douche, still breathing?" Dean questioned.

"There's Trotter."

"Who's that?" Aeron asked looking over her shoulder at Richie grabbing a tank top from her bag.

"Well, he used to be head of the Rotary Club. And then people say he turned bastard all of a sudden? Brought in the gambling, the hookers…. Ah, he practically owns this whole town."

"Know where we could find him?" Sam questioned Richie.

"Oh, he'll be at his bar in a few hours."

"Oh then we better get ready. Dressed in normal clothes. Dressed like this well…" Aeron looked down at the outfit that she was in. "I think wouldn't be a good idea."

Sam shook his head. He knew what she meant. He knew that she hated wearing skirts or anything of the sort. She was a jeans wearing girl and that was something that he liked about her.

SNSNSN

Dean, Sam, and Aeron pulled up in the Impala. They saw that the town was buzzing like it was Mardi Gras.

Dean looked around at the acton. "I thought you said this was some boarded-up factory town." Dean said looking over at his brother.

"It is. At least, it's supposed to be." Sam said looking around.

"It is trust me. I travelled through this town. It is supposed to be a boarded-up factory town." Aeron said looking around as well. This was way too weird.

They got out of the car.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's do some research." Dean looked excited to follow some women.

They walked slowly.

A woman from inside of a car with a mini skirt gestured to him to come to her.

Dean approached the car and looked at her smiling.

Aeron elbowed Sam.

Sam saw his brother wasn't with them. He groaned. "Seriously." He walked back to his brother and smile embarrassedly at the woman pulling his brother away from her. "Come on."

The three of them walked into the bar that was crowded.

Aeron pressed herself to Sam's side. "This is probably the worst place to be in.

Dean moved around at ease.

Sam bumped into Aeron because people bumped into him. He felt awkward in here. This bar was over crowded.

Richie brushed past a woman and approached Sam, Dean, and Aeron. He was in a shiny orange short sleeved shirt that was halfway unbuttoned revealing a white shirt.

"Oh Richie look at you." Dean said looking at Richie.

"Hey."

The two of them shook hands.

"Bringing satin back."

"Oh you like this? Try Thai silk… Canal Street. You'd have to pay $300 for threads like these, easy. Cost to me… fuggedaboutit."

"How much is forget about it?" Sam asked eying the orange shirt dressed man.

"Ah, forget about it. That's Trotter over there." Richie said pointing out Trotter. "He sits there all night. Can't touch him."

"So, what do we do now?" Sam questioned his brother.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to do a little investigating with that bartender."

"Easy, Me and her, we got a little…. somethin'-somethin' lined up for later." Richie told Dean.

"Yeah, right." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Stings doesn't it?" Richie looked over at Aeron. "How about you come with me sugar?"

Sam felt Aeron stiffen next to him. He looked down at her and saw that she was looking at him pleading with her eye for help.

"How about it sugar? Come with me and let's get to know each other. Get away from the Winchesters for a while?"

Aeron's hands clutched together. Her knuckles turned white. She really wanted to sock him in the face.

Sam put his arm around his shoulders pulling her close to him.

Richie then cleared his throat. "Never mind then… Alright. I got to hit the head, release the hostages. Be back in a few." Richie said leaving.

Sam shook his head.

"No way he gets a girl like that." Dean said shaking his head. "I mean, look at her. You could fit that ass on a nickel." He said walking with his brother and Aeron towards the bar.

"You think so?" Father Gil said looking at the three of them.

"Oh." Dean laughed lightly. "Sorry, Padre."

"Knew you guys would find your way here. They all do."

"No offense, but what are you doing here, Father?" Sam asked keeping his arm around Aeron.

"Like it or not, you go where your flock is." Father Gil told them.

Casey poured him a drink. "Plus, the clergy drinks for free."

"True, and certain bartender owes me a confession."

"Not in this lifetime, Father."

"I better see your butt on Sunday." He looked at Dean as he got up. "Nickel or no nickel."

"What can I get you guys?" Casey asked them.

"What's your specialty?" Dean asked looking at her.

"I make a mean hurricane." Casey said with a smile.

"I guess we'll see about that."

Sam looked at Dean laughing. "You drink hurricanes?"

"I do now."

"Seriously Dean?" Aeron asked looking at him. "Hope you know I'm not gonna drink a damn hurricane."

"Why is that?"

"Allergic to one of the alcohols in it."

"Which is?"

"Gin." Aeron said rolling her eyes. "Should have asked before ordering for me, idiot."

"Hey, what are you doing?!" A guy shouted.

Sam turned his head spotting a man named Reggie with a gun. "Hey." Sam said hitting Dean on the arm.

Reggie raised his gun shooting the man point blank in the forehead. Reggie aimed the gun at his own head.

Dean darted and tackled the man to the ground.

Sam splashed holy water on Reggie.

Reggie looked upset and enraged. "What are you doing?" He said to himself. "He slept with my wife. That bastard slept with my wife!"

"Somebody call 911!" Sam shouted. Sam exchanged looks with Trotter.

SNSNSN

The cops cuffed Reggie and lead him away.

Sam looked around. "Too many cops here. I say we roll."

"I agree." Aeron said looking around.

"Just be cool. Poor jerk. Only thing possessing him was a sixer of Pabst." Dean said shaking his head.

"So, what's the deal, then? People in this town getting possessed or not?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"I don't know. Maybe it is just what it is… town full of scumbags."

Sam let out a sigh. "Yeah. Maybe."

"You guys ready for your mug shots?"

The three of them look nervous.

The cop chuckled lightly "The photographer's gonna be here in a few, and… take your picture for the local paper."

Dean felt a little bit better. "Be an honor, Officer. What a thrill!" He laughed lightly.

"Yep, time to go." Sam said getting up to his feet.

Aeron got up to her feet.

"Wait a second. Wait a second."

"What?" Aeron snapped looking at Dean.

"Where's Richie?"

Aeron rolled her eyes. "That bastard. Why do you care where he is at?"

Dean sighed. "Oh well he should be back… Let's get something to eat."

Aeron rolled her eyes. "Only you would want food Dean."

"Oh don't tell me that you're not hungry."

Aeron just shook her head.

SNSNSN

Dean sat at the table with a large burger in front of him. He hung up his cell phone.

"Thanks." Sam said to the barman. Sam came back to the table where Dean and Aeron was sitting. "You do realize there's red meat within striking distance, right?"

Dean rubbed his face. "How many times I got to tell Richie, he's gonna get himself in trouble?"

"Dean, you're assuming he's missing. I mean, maybe he just bailed." Sam said taking a sip of his beer.

"He's a moron."

Aeron scoffed and rolled her eyes taking one of her pretzel bites and popping it into her mouth.

"I mean, he's a sweet moron, but he's not a coward. He wouldn't just bail. I got to go and find him."

"Alright. Meanwhile I think I'm gonna trail this Trotter guy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't know. Something about the way he looked at me last night. Maybe there is something going on here."

"And what about you Red?"

"Sorry Dean. I don't like Richie. I'll stay with Sam. I am pretty sure that Trotter wouldn't say no to a pretty girl."

Dean nodded his head. "Good thinking Red. He wouldn't be able to say no to you."

Aeron smiled. "Glad you think that Deano."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 11. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to fit Aeron into this chapter about as well as I could. This was one of the harder episodes to put her into them. After all she would be sticking with Sam due to Richie hitting on her. Do you think that she had the right to do that? Please leave a review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas that would help keep a writer's block away please let me know. I love seeing what you guys like to see. I am actually going to slow up on updating. on my stories. I am also writing reader inserts at this time on my lunarsaturn88 tumblr page. So it's going to take me a bit to write my regular stories as well. I only write the reader inserts to unwind from writing my longer stories. Gives me a breath of fresh air if you will. Until next time.


End file.
